Give Your Heart A Break
by thatstarryeye
Summary: She gave her heart to him 5 years ago. He handed it right back to her. Now Randy's back in town, and Kelly doesn't know what to do. Avoiding him isn't an option, since her best friend is Randy's little sister. Will Kelly fall in love with Randy all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Randy stood by the grave. He placed the flowers down and took a deep breath. A hand on his shoulder jerked his head up. It was Phil, Randy's best friend. "She wanted me to tell you she'll be watching you from there" Phil said looking above. Randy looked up and his eyes burned. It was bloodshot red and he immediately shut his eyes. "C'mon" Phil whispered. Randy took one last look at the grave before he started walking back to Phil's car. He shuffled into the passenger seat and looked out the window as Phil pulled out. 5 years ago Randy left his hometown to pursue a career in New York City. Place where dreams were made in. He made no contact with friends or family for the longest time unless it was necessary, but just a few weeks ago his mother passed away. He decided to take time off from work and finally visit the place he was raised.

"So everyone is excited to see you at the party" Phil said while driving. He turned up the radio to a minimum volume and glanced at Randy who watched as buildings and houses passed by.

Randy turned and looked at him. He seemed distracted. "What?"

"Everyone is excited to see you man. Your sister is going to be extremely happy. You didn't tell her right?" Phil asked. Randy nodded. His sister was Eve. She was only 3 years younger than him, but he always treated her like a baby. Nothing hurt more than not even being able to talk to her. He sighed and rested his head back. "I hope you don't have a family behind in New York" Phil joked.

"I'm single" Randy assured him.

"Really?"

"There was this girl, she's brunette-"

"And we all know how much you love blondes" Phil said in a monotone.

Randy shook his head and laughed. "No. This brunette was bitchy, man. Like extremely. Well that was my recent fling." It was true. Randy Orton liked blondes, ever since college.

Phil chuckled and tapped the steering wheel as he waited at the stop sign. He started moving again as he began to speak, "You know, Eve has some extremely gorgeous friends that you could, you know, date" Phil suggested. They pulled up to a house and Randy stared at it. He couldn't recognize whose house it was. Probably someone he knew of course, but they must have moved here. He got out of the car and waited for Phil to do the same. "So what does Eve think this party is for?" Randy asked.

"It's actually Alex's birthday. You know how they're like best friends. Yeah"

"Alex? Oh wow. Alright lets go inside" Randy said rubbing his hands together. He was excited to see his group of friends again. He had the best memories with them and regretted not one.

* * *

When Randy and Phil entered the house, no one glanced their way. When Phil finally raised his voice to tell them who's here, they all looked shocked and startled. Eve ran into her brother's arms. "Randy! Where the fuck have you been?" she yelled as her eyes began to well up. She didn't know whether she was dreaming this. She remembered in detail the day her brother told her and her mom that he was leaving to New York. They kept in touch in the beginning but then everything went downhill from there. Now she was wrapped in her brother's arms feeling protected again. She pulled away and Randy wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Cody, Zack, Mike, John, Alex, Layla, Kaitlyn and the Bella twins were all standing around Randy. That was his crew in college. He loved every one of them. There was not one person missing. They all started asking Randy many questions and Randy tried to reply to as many as he could. He felt extremely happy. Being the guy who never talked much in college this felt weird for him.

Everyone eventually settled down. Alex went back to playing beer pong with the guys. Eve continued to laugh with Mike, her boyfriend. Phil and Layla were off to somewhere. And Randy leaned against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand. He took a sip and looked around the room. He was going to enjoy the next couple of months here.

* * *

"Kelly, would you please send these designs to Moira?" her boss asked her. Kelly took the files from her boss and immediately got to work. She's worked hard in college to pursue a career in fashion. This is what she wanted to do all her life. But at the very moment she wanted to be nowhere but Alex's house. It was his birthday and she promised she'd be there. She quickly sent the files in and grabbed her stuff. Kelly said goodbye to the other staff who were also working late at night before she sped out the building.

* * *

They were all sitting in a circle, playing spin the bottle as Randy continued to stay firmly in his spot. He wasn't interested in these games. He didn't like the idea of people kissing random people. Especially since everyone was drunk and didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The front door bursted open and Randy immediately glanced up following the rest of the group.

"I'm finally here! You guys wouldn't believe…" Kelly trailed off as her eyes eventually wandered off across the room to Randy Orton. The man Kelly was head over heels for in college, the man who refused to express his likeness back. She swallowed and took a good look at him. He was more attractive than when she last saw him. His muscles were bulging through the white v-neck he was sporting. The few tattoos he had in college increased to sleeve tattoos that stretched to his neck. His scruffy beard made him more manly and hot. Unconsciously Kelly pulled a hand through her long blonde curls.

Randy's eyes were fixed on the petite blonde girl who stared at him in shock. Kelly Blank. She was wearing a short black strapless dress with nude coloured heels. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to her lower back in curls. Eve walked over to Kelly and grabbed her arm leading Kelly towards Randy. Randy took another sip of his beer as his eyes stayed on Kelly.

"You might not know Kelly. She went to the same college as us, but none of us knew her. Most beautiful and loving girl and also my best friend!" Eve said grinning. Kelly stared at Randy blankly. This can't be happening. She knew Randy was Eve's brother but she didn't believe he was going to come back. According to Eve, Randy was long gone.

Randy's lips curved up in a slight smirk. "Hi" he said. Kelly felt her stomach flutter. She remembered the days when she had to build up the courage to come talk to him. Now he easily just started off by saying 'hi' and she didn't know what to say. No matter how hot and sexy Randy looked at the moment, he was still going to be the douche bag that rejected her love.

"Guys, come play spin the bottle!" Mike called out.

"No thanks" the two said in unison. They turned to face each other again and slowly Kelly turned away from him and walked off. Randy watched her go. He remembered the 18-year-old Kelly who came to college. She was the kind of girl who wore clothes and still managed to look sexy. He would watch her from a distance as she stumbled towards classrooms. Her innocence attracted him, but he's never told her that.

* * *

**I AM EXCITED FOR THIS STORY. REVIEW. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of pop. She leaned against the counter as she peeked to the living room. Everyone seemed extremely ecstatic to see Randy but she was shocked. She was the more quiet and shy type in college. She worked up the courage to tell Randy in the final year of college that she liked him and he told her he didn't feel the same way and simply walked off. Kelly felt stupid and embarrassed. She never wanted to see him ever again and that's what happened… until now. She looked down at her feet as she thought about the past. Randy was the first guy who rejected her. Many told her that she could get any guy she wants with the snap of her fingers. It was weird how he felt nothing for her. She felt the presence of someone in the kitchen with her, and slowly she looked up to find Alex. He smiled widely at her and opened his arms so she could go in for a hug. She laid her head on his chest and played with the buttons on his black polo shirt.

"Thanks for coming" he told her, still in an embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" she said.

Silence filled the air and Kelly slowly pulled away from him as she looked down to the ground. Alex noticed the uneasiness she felt and he understood what the problem was. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know Randy was returning today," Alex explained.

Kelly shook her head and looked beyond Alex's shoulder to see if anyone was coming. The only person who knew about Kelly liking Randy, was him. She told him accidentally when she was drunk at a party that Alex was designated driver for. Ever since then she tried avoiding the conversation but Alex kept urging her to tell him more. So finally she gave up and told him everything. They kept a trust between each other. Alex knows a secret about Kelly, and she knows a secret about Alex.

"I can't believe it. I don't know what to do," she said rubbing her temples.

"Well… do you still like him?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not" Kelly said quickly. How could she? She hasn't seen him in 5 years. There was nothing to like about him anymore. Whatever she felt 5 years ago was all gone. "I just find it awkward to be in the same room as him."

"Maybe you find it awkward because you still like him" Alex pointed out. Kelly shot him a glare and he laughed. "Look Kelly, maybe you should talk to him? I knew Randy longer, and he's actually a cool guy. He's tried to get with plenty of girls. I still can't believe he said no to you" Alex said shaking his head.

Kelly frowned. "No offense, but he's still after so many girls." Alex's attention went to Randy who was in the living room chatting away with the Bella twins. They were on either side of Randy, touching him, and laughing at his jokes. Kelly watched on with Alex. She felt angry with herself. Why did she have to tell Randy she liked him and make herself look stupid? She finally looked away and after a couple of silent minutes she decided to start another conversation with Alex.

"I thought you were going to tell her" Kelly nodded towards Eve who was talking to Mike. Alex looked over and sighed deeply. He was completely in love with Eve but had no idea how to tell her. He shrugged and grabbed and can of pop from the counter.

"It's my birthday. I'm not ready to face rejection tonight."

"Alex-"

"Kelly, its not easy. She's going out with Mike. What am I suppose to tell her? 'Leave your loving boyfriend Mike, for me'?" he asked her. Kelly shook her head and looked down. Alex sighed and pushed himself off the counter and walked back into the living room. Kelly stood in the kitchen, alone. She was later joined when Layla furiously stomped into the kitchen with Phil behind her.

"Babe-"

"Phil, I just don't understand. I've asked you to marry me TWICE, and you've rejected me both times! We've been dating for 6 years. What's your problem?" Layla yelled. Kelly's eyes grew wide and before she could leave the kitchen and give them some privacy, Layla grabbed Kelly's hand. "Stay with me" she told Kelly before facing Phil again.

"You have to understand Layla. I'm just not ready-"

"What? Do you need 10 more years to decide? This is so pathetic! If you love me so much, you'd marry me in a heartbeat" she snapped. Phil didn't fight back. He bowed his head. Layla shook her head in disappointment. "Forget it Phil. Forget all of this" Layla gestured. Her voice was trembling and her eyes began to well up.

Phil looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously Lay? You want to throw away 6 years for nothing?" he asked her.

"For nothing? Phil I asked you to marry me, and you said no! I think," she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and wiped away her tears. "I think I'm making the right decision," she finally said.

Phil looked away. He was beyond pissed. Layla was throwing away something so special just because he didn't believe in marriage? He turned away from her and before he walked out of the kitchen he threw the vase that was resting on the table, across the wall. Layla and Kelly jumped. He barged out and soon Alex and the rest ran into the kitchen.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled.

Layla shook her head as her tears began to roll down her cheeks. She let go of Kelly's hand and ran out of the kitchen. Alex watched her go and faced Kelly. Kelly shook her head as well, "They broke up," she whispered. Everyone stared at her in silence.

* * *

**Do you guys realize how much i fucking love you? It's crazy. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and i know most of you thought it was a sequel, it isn't. Also to the person who asked me what match it was in the randy/kelly video, I think it was Randy vs Daniel Bryan with Big Show on commentary. REVIEW FOR MORE. :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Randy, you've become more built. I bet you have plenty of girls chasing you" Brie Bella said as she winked in Randy's direction.

Randy chuckled and his eyes wandered around the room, it finally laid on Kelly who sat on the couch with a can pop in her hands. She rolled her eyes at them and looked away. Without taking his eyes off of Kelly, Randy replied, "Actually, I'm single."

"Well that's great, because now you can have fun with both of us!" Nikki said giggling.

Randy shook his head and laughed. He hugged both the girls before he excused himself from them. He headed towards Kelly. Once Kelly saw him coming towards her, her heart started racing. It makes everything worse since Randy was 10x hotter than he was 5 years ago. She mentally cursed herself for thinking that and pulled on the bottom of her dress. Randy took a seat next to her on the sofa and stared at her. When she finally looked at him, he gave her his most famous smirk. The smirk she fell for in college. Subconsciously she ran a hand through her blonde locks and stared back at him.

"Kelly" he whispered. His blue eyes bored into hers and she felt her face flush. She finally looked away. Randy's eyes wandered her body, "You look… beautiful," he said. Kelly shot her head up and glared at him. She was suppose to hate this guy. Wasn't she? He chuckled, "You know, it's pretty obvious that you were staring at me," he whispered in her ear.

Kelly leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him. "I was not staring at you!" she shot back.

"You're doing it now though" he smiled widely. She rolled her eyes and got off the couch, Randy followed her back into the kitchen. "Maybe we should talk" Randy suggested.

Kelly laughed in a sarcastic way and turned to face him, "Talk? Oh, there's no need for that" she said.

Randy rubbed his neck and looked at her, "So does my sister know you have a obsessive crush on me?" he joked.

This turned Kelly full body red. She glared at him, "I don't fucking know what your problem is, but if you haven't realized that was 5 years ago. You must be stupid if you think I still like you. I'm way passed that Orton, and you're just making yourself look dumb," she snapped.

He shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon Kelly, how could you ever get over someone like me?" he continued to tease.

"You're so cocky it's unbelievable," she shook her head disapprovingly.

Randy walked closer to Kelly, so they were only inches apart. "And you've become… so sexy, it's unbelievable" he whispered.

He smiled down at her and her eyes burned through his. "Tell me why I ever liked you" she sneered.

Randy chuckled and stuffed his hands in the front of his pockets. He continued to stare at her and Kelly started feeling uncomfortable. What was he staring at? She was shocked that he was even standing here and trying to make conversation with her. She shook her head and turned around. There wasn't anything to talk about with him. Before she could walk off she felt his fingers wrap around her small wrist. "I was just kidding Kelly," he said. She turned around to face him and all she could see was sincerity in his eyes. Randy let go of her and looked away.

"You don't have to try making conversation with me. It's okay-"

"You know, I kind of need help getting my way around this town. I'd be happy if you were the one taking me," he said. Kelly stared at him blankly. What? He was joking right? Maybe this was some kind of joke. Maybe all the guys were sitting in the living room waiting for him to come in and say that he was fooling her and that she fell for it. She continued to stare at him until he waved his hand in front of her face. "I'm sure I can't be that mesmerizing" he stated.

Kelly shook head at him, "Um, why don't you just ask Phil?" she asked him.

Randy slightly shrugged, "I guess I want you to show me around" he said.

Kelly couldn't think she was hearing right. What was his problem? She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest. Just when she was going to say no, Eve walked in with Mike. "Whoa Randy, stop hitting on my best friend" Eve said jokingly. Randy stared at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I was actually asking her to take me around town. But I guess she doesn't want to…" he trailed off.

Eve giggled and looked at Mike giving him a knowing glance. "Well, I'm sure Kelly would love to. She knows this place more than anyone. Can bring back some memories for you, right? How bout' it Kel?" Eve asked Kelly.

Kelly stumbled on her words. Shit. She slowly nodded her head and looked down. Randy's smile grew wider. Kelly soon walked out of the kitchen and just when Randy was going to follow her, Eve stopped him. "Randy, Cody likes Kelly. Don't try anything please. You're going back to New York anyways" Eve warned him.

Randy squinted his eyes at her. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said, like he was clueless.

"Don't you dare Randy. If you hurt Kelly, I won't leave you alone. That girl is like a diamond. She's too good for you" Eve told him.

Randy chuckled and looked over at Mike. He slapped Mike's chest making Mike wince in pain. "Take care of my sister dude" Randy joked, as he walked out of the kitchen.

For the rest of the night Kelly could feel Randy's eyes on her. Every time she looked up to stare at him, he didn't even take his eyes off of her. As creepy as it was she felt herself blush each time. What has gotten into him? She'd be stupid if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She couldn't fall in love with him over again though. It's not possible. He rejected her.

* * *

**I will happily take my time with this story. It's going to be great, i promise! :) Cocky Orton? LOL. REVIEW MY LOVELIES. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Eve and Mike walked into Eve's house with Randy trailing behind them. He took one good look around the house and nodded in approval. It was absolutely beautiful. Eve led him upstairs to the guest room. Randy entered the room and looked back at Eve, she was starting to close the door when he stopped her. "Hey, can we talk?" Randy asked.

Eve sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Not today Randy, I'm so tired from the party. I just want to sleep," she told him. Indeed she felt exhausted today, she was happy and a little bit confused about Randy returning. She had no idea if she should be mad at him. After all, he did lose contact with her and her mom. Randy slowly nodded and looked down. Eve finally stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Look, I don't know whether I should be angry at-"

"You have every right to" Randy interrupted.

Eve nodded. Her light brown curls fell before her eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Five years Randy. For five years mom was worried sick about you. She raised you, goddamit! You couldn't even call her once?" Eve was mad now. The emotion she was feeling was hitting her hard. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Past is past, and you and I both know we can't change that. I just hoped that one day you'd come back for us. Or anything. I lost all hope once mom passed away. I went through all that pain alone! You come back after a while and expect everything to be fine?" she snapped.

Randy hung his head low. He was speechless. He expected Eve to react this way, but knowing how much pain he caused her, hurt him. Eve shook her head and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She turned around and exited the room. Randy took a seat on the edge of the bed and brought his hands down his face.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off" Kelly said. She turned around to face Cody. His hands were stuffed in the front of his pockets, as the cold air outside made him shiver. She frowned seeing him stand in the cold. "Why don't you come inside? I make the best hot chocolate" she grinned widely.

Cody laughed and nodded. Kelly stepped aside for him to walk inside her house. She closed the door behind them and headed towards her kitchen with Cody walking behind her. "I like marshmallows on them" he joked. He took a seat by the kitchen counter as he watched Kelly grab two mugs from the kitchen cabinet.

"I know," she whispered. He stared at her and she sighed, "C'mon Cody, I made you hot chocolate so many times" she mentioned to him. He nodded and looked down at his hands. They were still cold. He rubbed them and breathed into them as he looked at Kelly.

"This night was beyond awesome!" he stated. Kelly brought the mugs filled with hot chocolate to the counter and set them down. She pushed Cody the one filled with lots of marshmallows and stared at him.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Randy returning, obviously! We haven't seen him since college. I can't believe it. This is just too rad" he said, all happily. Kelly's stomach immediately twisted when she heard his name. Randy. She still couldn't believe it either. She never wanted to see him ever again. Why is it that he had to return now? She was lost in her thoughts when Cody waved his hand in front of her face. "Kelly? You there?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked down, "Yeah" she whispered as she traced her fingers along the mug.

Cody looked down as well, "Hey I was wondering, if you aren't doing anything tomorrow night we could grab some dinner together and watch a movie?" he suggested. Kelly shot her head up and stared at him blankly. She knew Cody had a crush on her but she didn't expect him to shoot her with a question like this, suddenly. It baffled her, almost. She started to stutter and he sighed. "It's totally cool if you're busy" he said.

Kelly shook her head, "No, no, I'm not busy! I'll love to come… and grab some dinner with you" she said softly. He smiled widely at her, "Great. So I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks for the hot chocolate. I should head out now," he told her. Kelly nodded and led him to the door. She opened the door and he walked out. Before he got into his car he quickly looked back at Kelly one more time. She sighed. This guy was totally in love with her and she just didn't know if she felt the same way.

* * *

The ring of the doorbell made Kelly groan in frustration. She brought her pillow to her face and tried to block out the noise. If she couldn't hear it she didn't have to see who it was. Her phone went off and she sighed. She kept her eyes shut. Maybe if she waits it out the person would leave her alone. Suddenly she heard rocks being thrown at her window. She threw away all the blankets and pillows she was under and raced downstairs. No one attacks her windows. She opened her front door furiously and watched as Alex continued to throw pebbles at her window.

"Stop it!" Kelly yelled at him. Alex looked over at her and smiled. She returned it with a glare. He walked right past her and into her house. Kelly placed her hands on her hip and turned to look at him. "I don't think so. Get out! Now!" she snapped.

Alex raised his hands in the air. "Calm down. We should get breakfast, I'm hungry," he said rubbing his belly. He made a puppy dogface to his stomach and looked up at her. "Plus, work starts for me in another hour, so you better hurry!" he told her.

Kelly rubbed her forehead and exhaled loudly. "Look, I'll starve myself, but I am not leaving my house! It's 7:30 in the morning, and I called in sick. Leave me alone and you will be in one piece," she warned, slowly and calmly.

Alex's smile turned into more of a smirk. "Oh c'mon Kel. It's just breakfast" he said, as he challenged her strength. He walked over to her and pulled her in a headlock as he started nudging her head. Kelly pulled free and chased Alex around the house. It was one thing that he came in here obnoxiously but now he was messing up her already messed up bed hair. The doorbell rang a couple times but Kelly ignored it as she continued to chase Alex around the kitchen counter. Alex flew to the door and pulled it open. Kelly ran towards him and jumped on his back as she messed up his nicely done hair for work. As she remained on Alex's back she looked up to shockingly find Randy and Eve there. She jumped off of Alex and pulled her hand through her hair and stared at them.

"Hi" she said breathless.

"Okay…" Eve said glancing at Alex and Kelly. "Oh, did he bug you to have breakfast again?" Eve asked. Kelly nodded quickly. "Okay, well you promised you'd baby-sit Randy, so here you go" Eve said in a ta-da motion.

Kelly looked at her blankly. What? No. She shook her head, "I didn't-"

"That's wonderful!" Alex said as she grinned at Kelly. She elbowed him in the guts and he winced in agony.

"I have work, and so does Mike. You're practically the only one I know who doesn't. Yay for calling in sick, right?" Eve asked. She let out a nervous laugh and quickly hugged Kelly before walking off. Kelly stared up at Randy. He looked miserable. He didn't seem to be as happy as he was last night. She stepped aside and Alex swung his arm around Randy's shoulder as he began to lead him inside.

* * *

**RELLY ACTION NEXT CHAPTER. BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW & IT MIGHT JUST BE UP TOMORROW. :) THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. LOVE YOU XOXOX.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, I haven't asked you last night, but what do you do?" Alex asked Randy as they took a seat on Kelly's couch. Kelly went off upstairs to get ready. Randy was startled by Alex's question. He started to utter some words when Alex started to snap his fingers. "Game Designer! You did it, didn't you?" he asked. Randy stared at him with an eyebrow raised and then slowly nodded.

"How'd you know?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Alex laughed and leaned back into the couch. "You can just call me a fucking psychic," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Randy sighed. "But seriously, you're Ray Bans and Gucci watches tells me a lot" he said.

"I don't wear Gucci watches," Randy stated.

Alex shrugged and turned on the TV. "Well, you get the point."

They continued to watch TV for the next half hour until Alex finally stood up and adjusted his dress shirt. "I have work," he said plainly. Randy nodded. "I mean I would love to stay here and catch up-"

"I'm fine" Randy blurted.

Alex chuckled. "I know. I mean Kelly's here, why wouldn't you be fine?" he teased. Randy squinted his eyes at Alex, making him back away and out of the living room. He could hear Alex saying 'bye' as he exited the house.

Randy stood up from the couch and started walking around the house. The house was small yet perfect for Kelly. He looked at the pictures that were on top of her fireplace. It was old pictures of her and her family. There were even some with his friends and Kelly herself. How did he miss out on all of this? Because of the job he wanted to pursue. He placed the last picture frame back on top of the fireplace and turned around. He almost jumped when he saw Kelly standing behind him. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dark washed skinny jeans and a red crop top. Her blonde hair was tamed into curls. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared at him.

"I didn't tell your sister I'd baby-sit you" she cleared up.

He looked up at the ceiling, like he was thinking and brought his attention back to her. "Maybe we should recall last night when you agreed to take me around?" he asked her.

She shut her eyes as she remembered what exactly happened last night. She slowly opened them and looked straight at Randy. Why did he have to be so attractive? That was always the one thought that kept running on her mind. Her phone started to vibrate and she immediately looked at it. It was a text message from Alex saying:

_"Your boyfriend is a game designer__!"_

Kelly looked at the message confused and then looked up to see Randy. He was totally talking about Randy. She sighed and stuffed her phone in her pocket. "So where do you want to go first?" she asked him.

"Gym" he told her, more than asked. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Obviously Randy wanted to be in shape to impress some girls. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the couch as Randy did the same. They both walked out of Kelly's house and towards her car.

* * *

Kelly parked her car and turned to face Randy. "That's the gym. Have fun, I'll pick you up in an hour," she told him. He nodded and grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat before he made his way to the gym.

Kelly watched him go inside before she pulled out her phone. She dialled Layla's number and held it to her ear. After a few rings Layla picked up, sniffing. Kelly understood Layla hasn't gone to work because of yesterday's breakup. She started to wonder where Layla even went. Both Phil and Layla lived together, so how did it workout? "Lay?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly!" Layla wailed into the phone.

Kelly scrunched up her face and held the phone away from ear and waited till Layla finished crying. She brought back the phone to her ear and sighed deeply. "Don't cry Lay. Where are you?" she asked.

"Home" she sniffed.

"Home home? Or like Phil and your home…" Kelly trailed off. She nervously picked at the steering wheel, wondering how Layla would react.

"Phil didn't come back here last night! Will you help me pack before he does?" Layla asked, hope filling her voice.

Kelly sighed and looked at the gym. "In an hour? We'll have another hand," Kelly said.

Layla nodded even though Kelly wasn't able to see. "Sure" she croaked out. Without a goodbye she hung up and Kelly placed her phone in her bag. She wanted to avoid every alone time she had with Randy as much as possible.

* * *

After an hour, Randy walked out of the gym and looked around. He spotted Kelly's car and jogged towards it. The sudden jerk of opening the door made Kelly immediately wake up from her small nap. Randy watched as Kelly stifled a yawn and put her hand on the gear shift. He suddenly placed his hand on hers, making her look at him in confusion.

"I can drive, you know," he told her.

She nodded, "I'm fine though, thanks," she mentioned.

He still had his hand on hers. "It's alright, I want to drive," he said.

Kelly nodded again, "Okay…" she trailed off. Once they swapped seats he glanced over at her.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"Layla's apartment" Kelly said as she rested her head against the seat. Randy watched her for a few seconds before he shrugged and put the car in drive. Hopefully she'll be telling him the way there.

* * *

**More Relly in the next chap. More reviews will allow me to update tomorrow as well. ;) so REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Randy" Layla said as she brought the tissue to her cheek. Randy gave her a sympathetic look and walked into her apartment. Layla walked right into Kelly's arms as she began to sob. "I think I made a mistake. Maybe I should stay with him" she started to cry out louder. Randy snapped his head around and frowned at the little scene that was unfolding.

"Why did you guys breakup?" he asked her, still confused. Layla pulled away from Kelly and stared at Randy. More of her mascara was smeared. He realized Layla hadn't even changed out of her clothes from last night.

"We've been together for 6 years and he hasn't asked me to marry him! Forget him. I even asked him and he rejected me twice! He doesn't love me!" she wailed. Randy stared at her, surprised about her theory. He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Lay, guys are afraid of these stuff. They're afraid of caring for someone when they shouldn't be. They're afraid of loving and they're afraid of marriage. Throwing it out on him probably scared him. I mean if someone just told me they loved me, it'll take me a long time to have the courage to say it back. It's all about time-"

"So you're saying she should wait another 6 years for him to say how he really feels about marriage?" Kelly snapped.

Randy glanced at Kelly and squinted his eyes. "I never said that. I'm just telling her that guys take a while to express how they feel" he shot back.

Kelly walked in front of Layla, "Pathetic. Maybe Phil doesn't love Layla," she said. This fight was not over Layla and Phil. This was definitely about Randy and Kelly and they both knew that. She glared at him and he shook his head and looked straight into Kelly's sky blue eyes.

"If we love someone we'd do anything to protect them" he said. They didn't take their eyes off each other for a few seconds. Suddenly Randy looked over at Layla, "Just give it some time Lay. He'll come around."

Layla nodded and wiped her tears before walking to her closet. Randy and Kelly stood where they were until Kelly walked away from him. She was getting sick of him already. Randy pulled out his phone. He had several text messages and missed calls. His face turned serious when he saw whom it was from. He looked back at Kelly and Layla who were busy cleaning out Layla's closet, before bringing his attention to his cell phone. "I'll be back" Randy called out to them before he left the apartment.

"Randy made me feel a lot better," Layla whispered.

Kelly snapped her head to face Layla. Now she was mad. "And I didn't?"

"Kel, you said Phil probably doesn't even love me, how could I have hope from that?" she asked.

"Well, if he loved you so much he could just marry you right? I mean there isn't another girl involved right?" Kelly asked back rudely. After a few seconds Layla's lips started to tremble and tears began to form in her eyes. Kelly looked at her and panic washed over her. She didn't know what got into her. She shouldn't have said anything to Layla. "Lay I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sure that's not true and I'm just in a shitty mood right now. I shouldn't have taken it out on you" Kelly said as she pulled Layla in for a hug. Layla continued to cry and Kelly mentally cursed herself.

* * *

They finally loaded the last of Layla's boxes in the trunk of her car. Layla closed it and looked at Kelly and then at Randy who was standing behind Kelly. It was already dark at 6:00pm and sort of chilly outside. Layla pulled her sweater closer to her body, "You know you could come back with me to my parents house," she suggested to Kelly. By now all of Layla's makeup had been washed out from the tears she continuously shed. Phil didn't end up even coming by the apartment. Randy was starting to get annoyed with all the crying, and Kelly was just irritated with Randy there.

"I'd love to Lay, but Cody wanted to grab dinner and come back to my place to watch a movie…" she trailed off.

"Cody? You got to be fucking kidding me!" Randy exclaimed. He laughed a bit hard and Kelly immediately turned around to face him. Her hands were on her hips and she was mad. What was he laughing at? Randy stopped laughing and looked at Kelly. He covered his mouth with his hands to control his laughter instead he started snickering. Layla watched on as she sighed deeply and rested against her car.

"What's so funny?" Kelly snapped at him.

Randy chuckled lowly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He quickly shook his head, "Nothing, it's just… you do know Cody banged almost every chick in college, right?" he asked her, grinning widely.

Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and glared at him for the 100th time today. She was so annoyed with him. "He's changed, you know," she said.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, and then he began to laugh again. He stopped and smiled at Kelly, "Yes! Of course he has changed. He's more mature, and grown, and definitely has good taste in women he'd like to fuck" Randy joked as he looked at Kelly up and down.

Kelly's mouth dropped, "He doesn't want to have sex with me!" she cried out.

Randy scoffed, and walked closer to Kelly. "Because he wants to fuck you. There's a difference between fucking, having sex, and making love, and you…" he trailed off as his fingers lightly brushed the curls hanging in front of Kelly's face, "and you deserve to be made love to" he whispered. His smirk he had plastered on turned into a small smile, and he started to back away before he got into Kelly's car. She watched on shocked as to what just happened. What the hell was going on?

"And you… deserve to be made love to!" Layla said in a romantic tone of voice. Kelly rolled her eyes and faced Layla again. "Oh, he totally likes you" Layla teased.

Kelly shook her head, refusing to believe this. She gave Layla a small tight hug before walking to her car and opening the door.

* * *

For the whole ride back to Eve's house, Kelly remained quiet. Occasionally Randy would sing a long to one of the songs on the radios. Kelly's mind filled with the thought of what happened earlier. Randy was too close to her. Way too close. She couldn't even believe what he said. She kept her eyes firmly on the road, avoiding to even be glancing at him. When she finally pulled into Eve's driveway, she looked over at him. "Bye" she said plainly.

Randy raised his eyebrows at her, and nodded his head slowly. "Alright. Have fun on your date with Cody" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not going on a date with him," she said, before she thought about it. She immediately seemed confused at what she said. So, she isn't going to be on the date with Cody then.

Randy smirked and opened the car door, he swung his bag over his shoulder and before he closed the door he said, "I know, because while you're with him, you'll be thinking about me." He shut the car door and waved at her as he headed towards Eve's house.

Kelly's mouth dropped again, "I do not think about you!" she yelled, and then realized he wasn't able to hear her.

* * *

**What did you love most about this chapter? So much stuff to be revealed. LOL. i know all of you are questioning Randy's job. REVIEW FOR MAYBE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW? :O**


	7. Chapter 7

Eve opened the front door for Randy. He smiled at her and walked past her. Before he could head upstairs Eve called out to him. "Randy, why are you frustrating Kelly?" she asked. Randy chuckled and looked at Eve in shock.

"How did… it didn't even take me a minute to walk up to the house" he said, still confused.

"Well, it only took her a couple of seconds to call and yell at me how you're such a horny bastard" Eve said raising an eyebrow. Randy shook his head as a smile plastered on his face. He didn't know he bothered Kelly so much. "It shouldn't matter who Kelly dates! Cody likes her. Stop trying to ruin this for him" she shot at him.

Randy scoffed, "C'mon Eve you're really going to let your best friend date that tool? Did you forget about college? She doesn't need him," he said.

"And how do you know what she needs?!" Eve asked curiously. Randy's face softened. Certainly Eve didn't know about Kelly liking him back in college. No one did. He began to stutter, when Eve cut him off. "You just met her Randy. Don't try to hit on her. You're going back to New York. Just remember that," Eve said.

Randy turned to walk up the remaining stairs but Eve called his name once again. "Randy, you didn't even tell me what job you're doing. I mean is it okay that you're here for a whole month?" she asked him.

Randy began to open his mouth to explain, but suddenly Mike walked to where they were. "C'mon Eve, can't you tell Randy's a firefighter? Firefighter's only work for one week in a month" Mike said in a matter of factly tone.

Eve looked surprised and she stared up at Randy. He sort of shrugged his shoulders, "Wow Mike, you've become so smart" Randy said sarcastically.

"Well I do own my own business. It's great talking to you fireman," he said before walking back into the living room.

Eve continued to stare at Randy in disbelief. "That's what you left mom and I for?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Wow."

Before Randy could explain further Eve already headed in the direction Mike went off to. Randy sighed and jogged up the stairs. Once he entered the guest bedroom, he took off his socks and threw it in the laundry hamper. He was tired from today. Just 29 more days to go. 29 more days, to finish off what he really came here for. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

"So you cancelled on Cody because Randy said that Cody only wanted to get into your pants?" Alex asked her. Kelly nodded, and poured herself some coffee. Alex swung by her house at times to eat breakfast before they headed to work. She yawned and took a seat next to Alex. "Sounds like you like him" he said.

"I do not like him. I just think he might have been telling the truth," she said.

Alex laughed, "Seriously Kel?" he asked her.

She shrugged and placed her mug on the counter before grabbing her car keys and phone. "Well its not like I really liked Cody anyways. I think Randy just gave me another reason not to feel so guilty" she grinned.

Alex closed his eyes and threw his head up in defeat. "What happened to second chances?" he asked her.

Kelly let out a deep breath and grabbed his arm as she led him out of her house. "I'm not into Cody. It's been like that for a while. He just keeps crushing on me for no reason" she said.

"No reason? Kelly you're the most beautiful girl. How could no one be crushing on you?" he asked her.

Kelly smiled widely at him, "You aren't though," she said poking his chest.

He lightly winced and rubbed the spot she poked him. "I'm all Eve's" he joked.

She laughed and hugged him before the two parted their ways in their own cars. Kelly was off to work and so was Alex.

* * *

Randy stood by his mother's grave. He slowly placed the flowers by it and sighed. "Mom, I wish you were here right now. I'm sorry for everything. You deserved to be happy during the last of your days. I wish I could've told you what I was doing in New York." Randy remained there for a couple of minutes before he started heading out. He spotted Phil's car waiting for him outside the graveyard. He got inside and Phil immediately put the car in drive.

"Hey man, you okay?" Randy asked him.

"I'm fine" Phil said.

"You don't look fine," Randy stated.

"I can win her back. It's not hard. She loves me," he told Randy. After a few minutes of silence, Phil started to glance at Randy. "So why are we going to Kelly's workplace again?" he asked.

Randy shrugged. "Take me there and I'll tell you later" he said.

"Dude I'm not your taxi driver" Phil scoffed. Randy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Once they arrived at the building, Randy immediately jumped out of the car. He didn't bother to ask Phil where the office was in that huge building. Instead he walked up to the doorman and asked him if he knew Kelly Blank. The doorman nodded and told Randy where to go and Randy said 'Thanks' before heading the direction.

He got into the elevator and pressed 4. As he waited he began to think if he was doing the right thing. This is what he wanted, right? He took a deep breath and once the elevator opened he walked straight into an office filled with women and very few men. He felt uneasy and out of place. Kelly was a fashion designer. He began to look around the office and suddenly someone whistling jerked his head around. "Hiya hunky, what can I do for ya?" a short woman with a southern Texas accent asked him.

"I'm looking for Kelly Blank," he said nervously. She smiled widely and pointed to a corner. Randy's eyes moved in the direction and it soon laid on Kelly who was busy in whatever she was doing on the laptop. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair tied back in a ponytail and a short black dress. Randy walked up to her and stood right before Kelly. Kelly's eyes moved up and once she saw Randy, it widened.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him, before looking around.

"I'd like to ask you out" he said.

Kelly stared at him for the longest time. She shook her head and tried to collect her thoughts. "What?" she asked blankly.

"I want to go on a date with you" he said again. He had a crooked smile and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"I-" she looked around and sighed. "I don't think-"

"I'm not as lame as Cody, with the whole grabbing dinner. I'd like to take you out. Like out. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Have fun at work till' then!" he said as he backed out of the office. Kelly stood up and was starting to call his name, but Randy turned his back on her and walked off.

* * *

**Review? Tell me what you're looking forward to! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

"This has to be the perfect birthday party I ever have!" Eve squealed. Mike smiled at her and took a seat beside her on their couch. Eve had a notebook on her lap and a pen out to take notes. Eve's 25th birthday was next weekend and she was beyond excited. It was going to be the first birthday in years where Randy will be present. And a part of her hopes Mike will finally propose to her.

Mike opened the can of pop and took a sip as he stared down at the notes. "Vodka. Definitely Vodka" he said approvingly.

Eve chewed on her lower lip and looked at some cake designs. "How about this one?" she asked, as she held up a picture of a cake decorated in black and white flowers. Mike took a long look at it and made an 'eh' face. Eve nodded and placed the photo down as she picked up the next one. The two continued to look through designs for cakes and jot down who to invite for the party.

Randy walked through the front door and into the living room. He found his sister and Mike on the couch heavily engaged in something. He cleared his throat and they both looked up at him quizzically. "What's up guys?" he asked them casually.

Mike looked at Eve and she stood up from the couch as she placed everything on the coffee table. She walked over to Randy and smiled widely. "You're the first one I'm inviting to my birthday party!" she said excitedly. Randy nodded slowly and remembered that it was indeed Eve's 25th birthday. He missed her past birthdays, but this year he was going to be here to celebrate it. Certainly Eve was too happy about this to stay mad at him about last night. He was about to say something when Eve cut him off, "Oh and you are welcome to bring a date," she told him.

He nodded and suddenly his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and once he saw who was calling he looked at Eve nervously.

"Are you going to get that?" she asked him.

"Actually I have to go. I'll be back later tonight. Don't cook me dinner" he said before he started to walk out the living room.

Eve followed him out. "Why not? Is there something important?" she asked now more curious.

Randy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards the front door. "Um, well Kelly and I are going on a date," he said slowly.

"What?! Randy how many times do I tell you! Hands off on Kelly! You can't-"

"Can you relax? She's not even as worried as you are," he told her.

"That's probably because she doesn't know you're going back to New York!" Eve yelled at him.

"Eve, let it go, I'm sure Randy knows what he's doing" Mike interrupted as he joined them.

"Yeah, what Mike said. Plus Kelly totally knows, she just likes me back THAT much" he flashed a smile at Eve before he headed out. Eve crossed her arms against her chest and frowned. She didn't know where Randy and Kelly's little thing was going to end up.

* * *

Kelly paced around in front of her closet. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing by going. Everything took her by surprise nowadays. Randy was starting to hit on her and she noticed it too quick, and now it came to the point where he asked her on a date. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Will you relax? Let's find you something to wear" Layla said, as she stood up from Kelly's bed and started to raid her closet.

Kelly watched Layla and then she sat on the carpeted floor. She started to draw imaginary circles in the carpet. All of her college years, there was only one thing she wanted and that was to go on a date with Randy Orton. 5 years later she gets her wish and why doesn't she feel right about it? What was Randy's real intention? And why did he start flirting with her out of the bloom? All these questions were starting to bug her. "Oooh, I really like this one!" Layla yelled.

Kelly looked up. It was one her best dresses. It was a gold one-shoulder dress that ended above her knees. She knew this was even way too good for a date with Randy. But something told her to go ahead and wear it. She grabbed the dress from Layla and walked into her bathroom. Minutes later she came out and Layla hugged her so tightly. "I would totally make love to you if I were a boy" she said.

Kelly laughed and tried to wiggle free from Layla's strong hold. "Thanks Lay" she whispered. She stood in front of her mirror as she began to do her makeup.

* * *

"So you know what you're doing, right?" Chris asked Randy. Randy nodded and stuffed the papers in his pockets.

Chris raised his eyebrow at Randy making him shrug. "Making it casual," he mumbled.

"I hope your boss chose the right person," Chris said as sarcasm poured in his voice. Randy rolled his eyes at him and looked at his phone. It was 6:45PM and he had to pick up Kelly.

"I have to go," he said quickly.

"Orton I hope you know this is serious, nothing to fool around with. You didn't come here on vacation," Chris warned him. Randy nodded again and turned around. Chris placed his hand on Randy's shoulder, turning him around again. "You might need this," he said shoving a gun to Randy.

Randy scoffed at it. "You're kidding right? I already have one," he said pushing it back. Chris nodded and walked off as Randy headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Randy rung Kelly's doorbell and waited patiently. A minute later the door opened to reveal Kelly, in a beautiful gold one-shoulder dress. Her hair was curled and fell below her chest. She looked nervous and uneasy and Randy immediately looked past her shoulder. He saw no one. He slowly took Kelly's hand and led her out of her house and to his car. The car he was given today. Kelly stared at the black hummer and her eyes flickered to Randy.

"I didn't know you had-"

"So I'm really excited about this date. I'm glad you're coming. Thought I'd have to wait outside for a good few hours until you make up your mind" he said chuckling. A smile spread across Kelly's lips and she got into the passenger side.

* * *

**REVIEW. Um, what IS Randy doing? hmm... **


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly looked up at the huge tower. She blinked a couple of times and stared in awe. This was the most expensive restaurant here, and she didn't know how Randy could afford this. She immediately thanked herself for wearing the dress she had on today. She nervously looked at Randy and he gestured her to come in. Kelly followed behind him as Randy talked to the hostess. The hostess led them to their table, which was at the top floor and had the view of the whole city. Kelly was baffled by the whole idea. She couldn't believe it. Any of it. Randy walked over and pulled the chair out for Kelly, she smiled at him and took a seat as Randy did the same. They stared outside for a couple of minutes taking in how beautiful it looked. Randy was pretty pleased with himself too. Kelly looked around and confusion washed over her face.

Randy stared at her; he realized how much he missed out. Kelly was beyond beautiful with every expression she makes. He just melts whenever he looks at her, and he knew she was slowly killing him. "Why do you look confused?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't believe there's no one on the top floor. This has the best view!" she said. Randy chuckled and the waitress appeared to their side.

"That's because your boyfriend booked the whole top floor" she informed Kelly. Kelly's mouth dropped and she was starting to get worried. Certainly a game designer didn't have that much money. Before she could say anything Randy began to order for the two. Kelly looked at the menu and then told the waitress what she'd like. Once the waitress was out of their sight Randy continued to stare at Kelly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kelly asked.

Randy shrugged, "Keep doing what?" he asked, obliviously.

"Staring at me," she said matter of factly.

"Because you're beautiful."

Kelly's cheeks immediately turned bright pink. She tried to hide her face but there was nothing to hide it from. She shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to do all this," she said.

"But I wanted to" he told her. His fingers lightly tapped against the table and Kelly crossed her arms on the table.

"I appreciate it," she whispered.

Randy's face immediately lit up and he started to ease up in his chair. He looked outside again before bringing his attention back to the petite blonde. She was smiling at him and he found it adorable. "So how's everything going for you here?" he asked her.

Kelly shrugged and looked down. "I guess everything's fine. I made the best of friends, so I think I'm enjoying life right now" she sighed. She stared at Randy and his face was unmoving. She chewed on her lower lip and thought of something to ask him. "What about you? Do you like New York?" she finally asked him.

Randy thought for a while before he replied. "If I could've came here earlier I would've" he told her.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"To claim what is mine," he whispered.

Kelly felt her stomach flip and they both held each other's gaze for the longest time. The waitress finally approached their table with the dishes. She placed it down before leaving again. Kelly and Randy began to eat in silence. After a couple of minutes she looked back up at him. "So why did you decide to come back now?" she asked him.

Randy stopped eating and looked at her. He didn't know what to say, he began to stutter and then cleared his throat. "I found out my mom-"

"Oh right," she said quickly.

"Eve told me something," Randy said.

Kelly nodded and took a bite out of her food. "That is?" she asked.

He chuckled and looked down, "My mom thought if any girl should marry me, it should be you" he said. Kelly seemed surprised but she shouldn't. Every time she'd go visit Eve and her mother, Randy's mom would constantly say Kelly would look perfect with her son. She often thought of it as a joke, but Eve actually told Randy this. It was even more surprising how Randy is mentioning it to her. She began to open her mouth to say something but Randy shook his head. "You don't have to say anything," he told her. She nodded and looked down at her food again.

* * *

After dinner, Randy pulled up by a lake and parked his car. Kelly stared outside for a few seconds before she looked at Randy. "Are we suppose to go there?" she asked slowly and uncertain of what they were doing here.

Randy chuckled and opened his side of the door and Kelly quickly followed his lead. They met at the hood of the car and he grabbed her hand leading her closer to the water. Kelly looked unsure and she then looked down at their interlaced fingers. Everything seemed confusing to her and at this point she wished to get answers.

"Are you really a game designer?" Kelly asked him. Randy stared out to the water. He pulled off his black leather jacket and set it down on the ground as he gestured Kelly to sit. She took a seat and Randy sat right next to her. She continued to watch him, as he seemed zoned out. It was weird how even after 5 years she was still attracted to this guy. But right now she liked the present Randy a whole lot more than the one from college.

"Would you like to be my date for Eve's birthday party?" Randy asked her, totally pushing away the question she just asked him a couple of seconds ago. Kelly thought for a while and immediately she started to play with the hem of her dress.

"Cody…" she trailed off.

Randy scoffed and looked away. "You got to be fucking kidding me," he said to himself. Kelly seemed worried and a little upset that she made him mad. He got up and wiped the sand from his pants. Kelly did the same and handed him his jacket. He took it from her and started to walk back to his car.

She grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking any further. "Wait" she said. He turned to face her and Kelly took a couple of steps closer to him so their bodies were only a few inches apart. She caressed his cheek and immediately connected her lips with his. Randy's hands found it's way to Kelly's waist as he pulled her body closer to him. He smiled as his lips moved perfectly with hers. Her lips tasted like strawberry and he slowly pulled away from her after a few seconds. Breathless, he laid his forehead against hers. Kelly's lips curved up in a smile and he softly pecked them again.

* * *

**You'll get answers soon. Review though! I might, just MIGHT post 2 chapters tmrw if i get enough reviews. So you know what to do. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I had a really good time with you" she whispered as she stood in front of her house. Randy smiled and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. "I didn't think I will, but you proved me wrong," she said. She quickly pecked his cheek and turned around to slide her key in the lock.

"You know, you don't have to go with Cody" Randy told her. Kelly slowly turned around and stared at him. He was right. She didn't have to. "I never said yes to Cody, but-"

"I'm telling you Kelly, he's no good. I'm surprised no one has told you about him" Randy said shaking his head. Kelly rolled her eyes and opened her door. Before Randy could step in she turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought I could come in?" he asked, smirking.

Kelly giggled and placed her hand on his rock hard chest. "I'm tired and I have to meet up with your sister first thing in the morning" she told him. He grabbed Kelly's hand and brought it to his lips as he slowly began to kiss her fingers. Kelly closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. "Randy…" she trailed off.

"Mhmm"

He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kelly's hand rested on his bulging biceps, and she stared into his deep oceanic blue eyes. "You'll be with Eve in the morning anyways. So I'll see you," she whispered. Kelly started to feel uneasy being wrapped in Randy's arms. It was different and wasn't suppose to happen.

He shook his head and stared at her lips. "I won't be there," he said. She looked confused and Randy immediately let go of her. "I'll see you later" he said before he turned around and jogged back to his car. Kelly watched him pull out of her driveway before she closed her front door. She sighed and leaned against her door. This isn't suppose to happen, but it is. She's starting to fall for him all over again.

* * *

Randy parked his black hummer in Eve's driveway and got out. He looked up at the house and sighed deeply. It was going to be hard for him once he had to go back to New York. He started to walk up to the house and once he reached the front porch he rung the doorbell. After a minute or so Eve opened the door for him. She yawned and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Oh my gosh, why do you have a goofy smile on your face? What did you do with Kelly?" Eve asked, starting to worry. Randy chuckled and shook his head, he was starting to walk up the stairs and immediately Eve called his name again. "Randy, why are you doing this? Are you just playing her-"

"No goddammit!" he yelled at her. Eve's eyes widened and she gasped at Randy's outburst. She walked a little closer to him and he shook his head in frustration. "I'm not playing her Eve. Stop bugging me about it" he said more calmly. He turned back around and jogged up the stairs. Eve was speechless. She didn't know how to react and why Randy was so concern with Kelly. How did they click so fast anyways?

Randy walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He immediately pulled out the papers he stuffed in his pocket earlier and read the profile. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Chris before he took another good look at the photo. Randy walked over to his night table and pulled open the drawer. He picked up his gun and stared at it before stuffing it in the back of his pants. Leaving his room lights on, he immediately left his room and out the front door again.

* * *

Alex rung Eve's doorbell and looked over at Kelly. She pulled her curly blonde locks to one side of her head and smiled at him. Eve opened the door and hugged Kelly tightly before giving Alex a small hug as well. "Come on in guys" she said enthusiastically. It was 9am on a Saturday and Kelly did not want to do this. Of course Alex bugged her to take him here and so she agreed to. As she followed Eve to her kitchen she started to glance around to see if she could spot Randy. Sadly there was no sign of him. He afterall did tell her, he wasn't going to be here. She sighed and took a seat by the kitchen counter and stared at Eve.

"So, what's up?" Kelly asked casually.

"First off, what are you doing with Randy?" Eve asked her back. Her hand was on her hip and her head was slightly cocked to one side. Kelly began to open her mouth and Eve stopped her. "Kel, I don't want you to get hurt. I understand you guys have a thing for each other, but Randy will soon be returning to New York" Eve told her more empathetically. Kelly bowed her head and played with the rings on her fingers.

Eve glanced at Alex who frowned at her. "She'll be fine Eve. She knows how to take care of herself," he told her.

Eve sighed and leaned over the counter, taking Kelly's hand in hers. "Whatever happens, I'm on your side. Always" she said. Kelly nodded and smiled at her. Eve dropped Kelly's hand and pulled the notebook she had with her last night, on top of the counter. "I am so excited for this party! Honestly I think Mike, might just…" she trailed off and suddenly Kelly looked over at Alex. He looked oblivious to what was happening and she understood that he genuinely did not know what Eve was about to say.

"Yeah" Kelly quickly cut her off. Alex now looked confused, he kept kneeing Kelly with his knee, but she ignored it.

Alex shot her a glare and she could see it from the corner of her eye. She wanted to avoid giving him answers for now, anyways. Eve clasped her hands together and looked around the house. "I need to grab stuff from the basement and bring it up. Alex, can you help me?" she asked, blinking her big brown eyes at him.

Alex beamed and immediately jumped off the stool he was seated on. He followed Eve out of the kitchen and to the basement.

* * *

**Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly slid off her chair and walked over to the kettle as she started to boil water. She wanted something hot to drink. She sighed and kept staring at the kettle. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. She slowly turned around and found a shirtless Randy standing before her, smirking. Kelly placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "That was scary!" she whispered. Her eyes moved down his body and landed on his nicely chiseled abs. She bit down on her lower lip and stared at him.

Randy chuckled lowly and closed in the space between the two. He snaked his arm around her waist, jerking her forward. "Good morning" he rasped. She realized he had just woke up from the way he sounded. He sounded hotter than usual though, and looked sexier without his shirt. She smiled and then blushed, when she noticed Randy staring at her lips. He was desperate to kiss her. He was hungry for the taste of her lips.

"I thought you weren't going to be here," she said.

"Well, maybe you should've came upstairs and checked the guest bedroom," he winked at her. Kelly giggled and looked up at him. He was smiling widely at her, and seemed like in the happiest mood.

"You're happy this morning," she said as her fingers lightly traced the creases of his smile.

He softly kissed her fingers before he replied. "I got to see you, right?"

"Well I guess small things make you happy" she said grinning at him.

"Do you know what else makes me happy?" he asked her.

Kelly scrunched up her face and giggled, "What?"

"Kisses from you…" he whispered. Randy was leaning into kiss Kelly when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them pulled away from each other and turned their heads to find Eve and Alex standing in the kitchen with boxes in their arms. Eve sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked into her living room. Alex smiled at them and brought his attention to Randy.

"By the way dude, do you think you can hook me up with some video games?" he asked, eagerly. Randy looked at him confused and Alex placed the boxes down. "You are a game designer right?" Alex asked him.

Randy opened his mouth, but suddenly closed it when Eve yelled for Alex. Alex grabbed the boxes and started to walk away, "Alright, hook me up man!" he yelled at Randy before leaving. Randy faced Kelly who was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Wow-"

Randy's phone began to ring and he looked up and sighed deeply. He stared at Kelly and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee mug before pushing past him and heading to the living room as well. Randy picked up the phone immediately after she left, "Hello?" he asked.

"Did you find out anything about him?"

Randy closed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was Chris. "I haven't got on it yet" Randy said.

"I hope you're taking your job seriously. I mean for a young man like you, who knows where you'll be going off and fooling around" Chris said rudely.

Randy wished he were there to punch the shit out of Chris. Chris was one annoying fucker. "I know what I'm doing, this is my job Chris. My boss knows what I'm doing and frankly that's all that matters to me" Randy shot back.

Chris scoffed and hung up on Randy. Randy pushed his phone back in his pajama bottoms pocket. He stifled a yawn and poured himself some coffee before joining Eve, Alex, and Kelly. He took a seat beside Kelly and stared intensely at Eve who was fumbling with some decorations.

"Eve, relax your birthday isn't in another 4 days" he mentioned.

Eve looked up at him and rolled her brown orbs, "Exactly" she huffed.

"So where's Mike?" Alex asked, casually looking around the place. Kelly smiled to herself and looked down. She saw how Randy and her knees were touching. She scooted a little away from him and leaned against the couch. She was feeling sleepy today and was not in the mood for anything.

"He's at work" Eve frowned. She took this as a sign of open talk and stood up straightening her shirt. "I can't believe he's at work when there's more important things that need to be done at home!"

"Like what?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"Like planning out my birthday. He knows this means a lot to me. Randy is back in town and I want my new friends to meet him."

"So they can hit on him?" Alex asked laughing.

Randy chuckled and looked over at Kelly who glared at him. For some reason the thought of any other girl flirting with him made her jealous. She didn't want to show it though so she quickly looked away. "I don't think I'll click with your friends well," he told Eve.

"Why not? You're certainly clicking with Kelly well," she said placing her hand on her hip. Kelly's face turned bright red and all she wanted to do was hide. This was getting embarrassing.

"And that's why Kelly will be the only girl I will be clicking with" he slowly said.

Kelly started to feel uncomfortable. This topic was going to get heated soon enough and she wasn't ready to face that. She still had no idea how she feels about Randy. She grabbed her bag and stood up from the couch. "I just remembered I forgot to feed my fishes."

The room fell silent and suddenly Randy stood up too. He nodded, "I'll walk you to the door" he offered. Kelly nodded and walked to Eve's front door after saying goodbye to both Alex and Eve. Randy opened the door for her, "Well I hope you feed your fishes well," he said in a confused manner.

She bit her lower lip and looked down. "Yeah, I don't want them to die or anything" she said shrugging.

Randy tried to cover the smile that was spreading across his lips. "Yeah."

* * *

**promise is a promise right? haha. okay, so since you guys are ever so wonderful I might again post 2 chapters tomorrow. BUT, i ask you to review. :) love you all! xoxoxo. **


	12. Chapter 12

Phil kicked the dirt on the ground and looked at Layla who was sitting on the bench staring at him. He told her he wanted to talk to her and now he wasn't saying anything. He then looked over at Randy who leaned against a tree and kept signaling Phil to talk to Layla. Phil shook his head at Randy, and finally Randy made his way to Phil. He placed his hands on Phil's shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing man? Do you know how long it took me to beg her to come here? I did this for you and now you're going to turn tables. I'll fucking kill you. Hurry up and talk to her" he hissed.

Phil shoved away Randy's hands and frowned at him. "Fine."

He looked over at Layla who was now busily texting away at someone. Phil took a deep breath and started walking towards her. She glanced up at him once she saw him heading her away. Immediately she straightened her posture and ran her fingers through her light brown hair. Phil stood in front of her, and then knelt down. He placed a hand on her knee and looked straight into her eyes. "Lay…" he whispered. Layla nodded, telling him she was listening. Maybe Phil was going to purpose to her. Maybe this is why Randy called her to come. She felt a little excited inside, just thinking about it.

"Lay, please just forgive me." Layla narrowed her eyebrows at him. Phil sighed and looked down. "You need to understand that I'm not about marriages. I'm not ready Lay."

After a moment of silence Layla began to speak. "Is this what Randy brought me here for? Oh my god Phil, I'm so tired of fighting with you for the same thing over and over again. You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what Lay! Get what? Because I don't understand why this is so important to you!" Phil said raising his voice.

"I can't believe you just said that. This is about our future Phil-"

"There could've been a future if you didn't break up with me!"

"I broke up with you because you weren't going to marry me. Rejecting me twice and still sleeping in the same bed as me makes it worse. I'm sick of this Phil," she yelled.

Phil brought his hands down his face in frustration. He was going to go nowhere with this fight. Layla just wanted one thing and that was marriage. "Is that it Lay? Marriage? You want to be married to me?"

"Phil, Mike might just purpose to Eve on her birthday which is in 2 days. They have been together for only one year. I spent six years with you and-"

"That's what I'm fucking saying! You spent six years with me and you won't understand that marriage doesn't need to happen. Exchanging rings isn't going to change anything Lay. It's about how much trust we have. That's all!"

"Then if exchanging rings don't make a difference, why won't you do it? Because you won't vow to love me and be there for me always?" Layla's voice began to crack and tears started to fill her eyes.

Phil stared at her sympathetically. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and fill her with his kisses. But she was just pushing him away. He looked down feeling defeated. "I love you Layla… and I thought you already knew that." With that, Phil stood up from his kneeling position and started to walk away. Randy who was standing by a tree tried to stop him from going any further, but Phil shoved him away and kept walking. Randy turned and stared at Layla who was wiping her tears away. He ran his hand through his hair and jogged towards her.

"C'mon, let's get you home" Randy said, sticking his hand out for her to take. Layla stared at his hand for the longest time before she took it.

* * *

Kelly walked back and forth in her bedroom and kept looking at her phone. She wanted to call Cody and tell him that she was going to Eve's party with Randy but she felt incredibly nervous. Cody was a sweet guy and ever since Randy entered the picture all she's done was avoid him a lot. She felt bad, because he had the biggest crush on her and practically everyone knew. As for Randy and her, not much people knew, or even understood what they had between them. She finally dialed Cody's number and held her phone to her ear. In two rings Cody picked up his phone breathless.

"Hello Kelly" he said quickly.

Kelly wanted to laugh out loud at the way he just said hi to her. But trying not to be rude she returned the same greeting. "Hello Cody."

Cody chuckled and Kelly began to speak again, "So about Eve's party…" she trailed off. She was hoping Cody might catch on and say it before she did, but the line fell silent and she knew she had to do it herself. "Um, well see I sort of decided to go with Randy" she said slowly.

There was silence for a few seconds and then some rumbling noises. She assumed he had switched his phone from one ear to another. "Randy…" Cody said, more than asked.

Kelly nodded even though he wasn't able to see her. "Yeah."

Cody took a deep breath, "Okay. I'll just see you at the party" he said softly. He hung up right after that and suddenly Kelly felt a rush of guilt. She didn't want to upset him, and a part of her wished she could've liked Cody back. It was so hard with Randy around, though. He was a bigger distraction than she hoped.

She picked up her phone and this time nervously dialed Randy's number. The number he had slipped in her pocket a few days ago. A few rings in, he finally answered, "Hey beautiful" he said casually. Kelly felt her breath being taken away. She blushed and looked down to the ground as she began to draw circles on the floor with her toes.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked, concerned.

"No. I… um, called Cody awhile ago."

"Oh."

"I told him I was going to Eve's birthday party with you…" she trailed off.

"So I'll pick you up at 7? Try not to wear something sexy and frustrate me, please" he added.

Kelly giggled and shook her head, "I don't know…"

"You like to tease me, don't you?"

"Goodbye Randy" she said. She pulled her phone away from her ear and hit end. She had the biggest smile on her face. Randy was sweeter and more charming than she had expected. She liked everything about him.

* * *

**honestly i enjoy reading all of your reviews, especially the people who write long ones, and the people who like to predict what's happening. you guys are just awesome. review and next chapter will be up sometime today :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Randy took a good look at Kelly who was wearing a white strapless dress. It hugged her curves perfectly, slightly turning him on. He licked his lips and smiled at her. "The things I'd do" he mumbled to himself. Kelly looked up at him and pulled in her eyebrows. She couldn't quite hear what he said and he shook his head. They were standing outside of Eve's house.

Randy led Kelly to the packed house filled with drunken adults. He kept his grip tightly on her, afraid to let her go. His eyes scanned the room and it fell on his group of friends. Kelly noticed how both Layla and Phil were there but on opposite ends. They made no eye contact whatsoever. She looked at Phil and frowned. She never thought he would end up like one of those jerks. If he loved Layla, he should just go on and marry her. Randy sighed and moved his head so his lips were by Kelly's ear. "I'm going to get us something to drink. Stay here, okay?" he asked. Kelly nodded and watched as Randy pushed through everyone.

She was shortly after joined by Eve who ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Eve yelled over the music.

Kelly laughed and nodded in agreement. "Happy birthday" she said smiling. Eve thanked her and moved onto her other friends. Kelly looked around, hoping Randy would be back. She rolled her eyes once she saw the Bella twins all over Randy, both on either side of him, touching him and giggling. Inside she was fuming with jealousy but she tried her best not to stare.

After a couple of minutes she looked at her phone. She got tired of waiting for Randy. She had a couple of drinks by now, each time snatching it from Alex when he returned with a new bottle. She shook her head and held it in the palm of her hands, trying to stop the dizziness she felt. Alex shook his head disappointed at her and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kelly moved her eyes up to find Cody Rhodes, standing before her. She shook her head at him and he chuckled as he stuck his hand out to her. She took it and he hoisted her up on her feet. "Maybe dancing can make it feel better?" he asked softly.

She squinted her eyes and immediately nodded. She felt a bit lonely at the party since her date ditched her after the first two minutes. Maybe she should've come with Cody after all. Cody's hands found its way to Kelly's waist, as she connected her hands behind his neck. "I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"About what?" he asked.

"For ignoring your invite to the party," she told him.

Before Cody could reply, Kelly felt him being ripped away from her. Cody turned around to find Randy behind him. "Thanks, but I can take it from here" he told him.

Cody looked at Kelly, unsure. "Umm…"

"It's fine Cody. You can keep dancing with me!" she said. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tried to make him face her but Randy immediately grabbed her arm as he pulled her out of the crowd. "Let me go! I don't want to be your date. I want to be Cody's," she yelled after him.

"You don't mean that" Randy said as he finally reached to the stairs. He started to pull her up and she slowly made her way.

"Yes I do! He's so much nicer, and hot-"

She stopped talking when Randy snapped his head around and glared at her. Kelly looked down and continued to walk up the stairs. They finally reached his bedroom and he closed his door shut and faced her. "Who gave you so many drinks?" he asked.

She crossed her arms against her chest and looked away. "Why do you care?"

"Kelly, you get wasted so easily. Look at you!" he said pointing to her. He ran his hand through his hair roughly and sighed. "I told you not to be around Cody-"

"Don't tell me what to do, you were with the Bella twins!" she yelled at him.

Randy raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Is that what this is about? They held me down. I was kind of hoping you'd come to get me," he said frowning.

"No!" she slurred. She huffed and looked up at the ceiling. She was going to do it. It might just be the alcohol kicking in, but whether she thought about it or not this is what she wanted to tell him. "This isn't about the Bella twins, this isn't about you going back to New York. This is about why you rejected me five years ago and suddenly want me now!"

Randy stared at her. He didn't expect her to hit him with a question like that. "I-"

"I liked you so fucking much. It took me a whole year to get over that rejection," she yelled. She took a seat on the edge of his bed when she started to feel a little dizzy.

"I never said no to you Kelly," he finally said. Kelly looked up at him and stared at him in confusion.

"I recall you did!" she snapped.

"I told you 'not now' and I still remember. Don't change my words and pretend I rejected you" he glared at her. Kelly felt her stomach flip. Whatever Randy was telling her was false. He was using this situation as an advantage and putting thoughts in her head.

"I'm not dumb Randy-"

"I never said no to you Kelly! I thought about you too" he shot back at her. Kelly wanted to just crawl in a hole. She was now feeling inferior to him. He may have not rejected her and she may have held a grudge against him. She shook her head and placed it in the palms of her hands.

"I'm tired," she whispered. Randy rummaged through his drawers and handed her a pair of his boxers and v-neck. She stared at it and glared at him, "I'm not staying with you here tonight."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Fine, take my bed and I'll take the couch once everyone's gone" he said. Kelly grabbed the clothing and waited till Randy left the room before she stripped away her dress. She slid on his boxers and pulled his v-neck over her head. His shirt smelled just like him and she inhaled as she closed her eyes. She felt sleepy now, and his bed was just calling her name. She crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her body, and immediately she passed out.

* * *

**I would've posted this chapter earlier but I was finishing up the Fault In Our Stars. That book was just simply amazing, and I'm telling you guys, if you're a reader definitely pick it up! Enjoy this chapter, and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow? ;) REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

Randy walked back downstairs and through the crowd. He found Alex and pulled him by the shoulder. Alex jerked around and looked at Randy. Randy looked pissed off. "What's up man?" Alex asked.

Randy looked around the room, as he started talking, "Why'd you give Kelly all those drinks?"

"Dude, seriously? She kept snatching my drinks. Why didn't you look after her?" Alex asked him back.

Randy sighed, as his eyes wandered around the room. He felt stupid and lonely, now that Kelly was sleeping, and passed out quickly. He should've left the Bella twins faster. His eyes fell on Cody, who was chatting away with Mike. "I'll be back," Randy mumbled. He walked over to Cody, and pulled him away from Mike.

Randy shot him a dirty look and Cody returned it with a confused stare. "What?" he asked rudely.

"I want you to stay away from Kelly" Randy said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you have intentions other than just being friends with her."

"So, I like her. What are you going to do about that Orton?"

"Look Cody, frankly speaking Kelly doesn't like you, because if she did she would've came to this party with you. She likes me and only me. And all you're doing is just trying to get between us. So I suggest if you want to be in one piece you leave her alone."

They both held each other's gaze for the longest time. Randy intently staring at him to let him know he was serious in what he just said. Cody exhaled and slowly backed away from Randy. He was now lost in the crowd and Randy unclenched his fists. He turned around and walked back to Alex, who was staring at the whole scene that unraveled. "Kelly really likes you. Do you think it was appropriate to threaten people because of her?" he asked Randy.

Randy's face softened, and he grabbed the beer bottle from Alex, taking a sip. Alex closed his eyes in frustration, first Kelly and now Randy. "Kelly likes me?" Randy asked him.

Alex scrunched up his face in confusion, "I thought that's why you guys started going out," Alex said.

"We're not going out… we just have something between us" Randy clarified.

"Seems like you love her," Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Randy asked not paying attention. In fact his mind drifted back to Kelly and if she was going to be okay. He thought to check up on her soon.

"You love her Randy" Alex said loudly this time.

Randy brought his attention back to Alex and blankly stared at him. "No I don't" he retorted.

"Then why do you care if Cody's trying to get with her?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Randy chugged down the rest of the beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's unexplainable," he said. He pushed the empty bottle back in Alex's hand and turned around. But before he was about to walk away Alex's free hand gripped his shoulder, turning him right around.

"Kelly told me about you and her back in college. Don't hurt her a second time Randy. The girl truly deserves better," he hissed.

Randy shoved his hand away and kept walking. He reached outside to the front porch and took a deep breath. How many more people did Kelly lie to? He remembered the exact moment when Kelly approached him in college. He was wearing his Eagles jersey and had his Eagles cap turned backwards on his head. It was football season and they were all chilling downstairs of their dorms, in the TV room. Kelly was wearing a white v-neck and some jean shorts. Her hair was straight and slight shorter than it was now. It was more blonde back then too. She asked to speak to him and he was confused. He never talked to Kelly, ever. Except one chemistry assignment they did together. He of course admired her from a far. Never bothering to hit on her or even try to talk to her. She was just beautiful, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to talk right.

_"I think I like you… I have had a crush on you since last year and-"_

_"Kelly."_

_Kelly looked up and blushed. Randy had just said her name and it felt good to hear. He felt his breath being taken away, just staring at her. He sighed and looked away. He knew what he wanted to go to New York for, and wasn't about to ruin what Kelly had in store for her future. "I can't say the same," he whispered._

_Kelly's face told it all. She was hurt. His words hit her hard and she bowed her head down trying to avoid crying._

_"It's just, now's not the time. I have things to do after college Kelly-"_

_"Randy! Dude you're missing this!" yelled Phil. A roar of cheers came from the TV room and Randy turned back to face Kelly. "I-"_

_Kelly looked back up at him and shook her head for him to stop talking. "It's fine. I understand," she said._

And with that she walked away from him, and that was the last of her he saw.

* * *

Alex stood alone in Eve's kitchen, with the red plastic cup in his hand. He wanted to tell Eve how he felt about her. He looked down into his cup and suddenly Layla joined him. She slowly approached him and picked up another red plastic cup that was sitting on the counter. "How's the party going?" she asked him.

Alex shrugged and continued to look into his cup. "How about you?" he asked.

"Trying to avoid Phil," she whispered.

Eve entered the kitchen happily and looked at them. She was wearing a tiara on her hair to confirm it was indeed her birthday. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here? You just missed-"

"Eve I have to tell you something," Alex took a deep breath and took a few steps towards Eve. Layla and Eve watched in confusion. "Eve, I have loved you for the longest time now. I don't know how, or when, or why it even happened but I'm in love with you. I know you're dating Mike, but I just hope that one day-" he stopped talking and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "That one day, we could be together. I know this sounds crazy, but I don't know when to tell you if I don't do it now" he whispered. He sighed and finally looked up at Eve.

She stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she brought her hand up and pointed to her ring finger. "I'm engaged to Mike, Alex," she said softly.

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly shifted in Randy's bed. She groaned because of her pounding head and slowly opened her eyes. The sun reflected off her face and she immediately turned her body over. She took a good look at the room she was in and realized this was Eve's guest bedroom. She jerked up and suddenly remembered what happened last night. She got into a fight with Randy and then passed out. Kelly got off the bed and grabbed her dress as she started to change into it. She picked up her heels and walked out of the room, downstairs.

Lying on the couch, she found a shirtless Randy. She felt bad for having him sleep here than his room. She licked her lips and turned away, walking to Eve's front door. Suddenly she found Mike enter the house, he looked shocked to find her there. His eyes were wide and he stared at her horrified. Kelly was confused. Wasn't Mike here last night for the party? Where could he possibly come home from at 4 in the morning? "Kelly…" he whispered.

"I was just leaving," she said pointing to the door.

He looked upstairs and squinted his eyes. "Eve never told me you were staying the night," he said.

"I don't think she knows" Kelly said softly looking down.

Mike's mouth formed an o-shape and he started nodding. "Okay, well… do you want me to say anything to Randy?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head quickly and walked past him, out the door. She remembered she didn't bring her car, so she had to walk herself home. Just as she was walking she started to think about the night before. Was Randy right? Did he really not reject her and she forgot what happened between them? She felt stupid. She sighed and continued her way home.

* * *

Randy groaned and got up from the couch. He stifled a yawn and stretched. He picked up the phone and looked at the time. It was 9am. He had to check up on Kelly. He grabbed his pillow and blanket as he made his way upstairs. Once he got to the guest bedroom he opened the door and found an empty bed. He looked around to see if Kelly was in the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. Her shoes and dress was gone, but his v-neck and boxers were lying on his bed. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She left without telling him, and it just made him even mad.

Eve joined Randy after a while and hugged him from the back. Randy lightly laughed, trying to push the thought of Kelly from his head. "What's wrong Eve?" he asked. She pulled away and smiled widely at him when he turned to look at her.

"Thank you so much for the bracelet. I absolutely love it!" she squealed, holding up her wrist to show it to him.

He brought Eve in for a hug again and kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you Eve. Love you," he whispered.

Before Eve left she turned to him again, "Oh Randy, you should pack up. We're all heading to Mike's cottage for a few days" she said quickly.

"All? Who else is going?" he asked concerned.

"Phil, Alex, Cody, Layla, the Bella twins, Mike, you and myself" she said grinning. Randy recalled all the names she said and he felt upset. "Oh and Kelly of course! Too bad I didn't let her know. Layla will pick her up" Eve said winking at Randy. Randy looked down and then walked back into his bedroom to pack up.

* * *

Kelly groaned as she entered Layla's car. "Why are we doing this? I just want to sleep" she whined.

"No you just want to avoid Randy. Heard you slept over last night" Layla said wiggling her eyebrows.

Kelly gasped and shook her head rapidly. "No!" she huffed. Layla raised her eyebrows and Kelly crossed her arms against her chest. "I was drunk, okay! I just passed out and Randy gave me his bed. He took the couch. I swear" Kelly said lifting her hand up. Layla nodded and continued driving.

"So why are we doing this again?" Kelly asked.

"Well Mike just purposed to Eve, so he wanted to treat everyone and give them a vacation at his cottage. I think it's pretty cool. Not going to work for a while, and relaxing" Layla said sighing.

Kelly brought in her eyebrows and stared at Layla, "Phil will be there" Kelly pointed out.

Layla pursed her lips and gripped the steering wheel tighter when she heard his name. She immediately shrugged like she didn't care and paid attention to the road. Kelly looked out the window and realized she would have to face Randy soon. He was going to ask her questions on why she left without telling him and she wasn't sure if she was ready to answer him. In fact she didn't know if she could talk to him after their fight. She came off completely stupid. Randy left to New York to pursue a career he wanted and she thought he fully rejected her.

* * *

After 3 full hours, Layla finally pulled up to a cottage in the woods. The place was huge from the outside, and there was a lake surrounding it. She felt a little happy seeing it. It was going to be a good few days. Maybe. She got out of the car and Alex joined her shortly. Layla gave him a sympathetic look and Kelly quickly caught it. She stared at Alex who was unloading her luggage. His face was unmoving, and he didn't seem the same as he was before. Layla walked into the cottage, and just before Alex was going to roll her luggage away she grabbed his arm. "Alex" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Alex looked at her and then to the ground. "I told Eve that I loved her," he whispered back.

"And?"

"She showed me her ring and told me she's engaged to Mike now" he sighed and looked away.

Kelly rubbed his back and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Alex" she said sincerely. He nodded, and she pulled away from him as the two made their way inside.

Once they got inside, everyone looked at each other. Their luggage's were set in front of them. Mike came into the middle and looked around. "Okay guys we only have 5 rooms in this place. Sorry it's not a palace" he said rolling his eyes. The Bella twins giggled in which no one else found funny. He looked over to Eve who joined him in the center. "Phil and Layla, you guys are going to be sharing a room."

"I don't-" Layla stopped talking when Phil looked at her. He walked over and grabbed her bag before he threw his over his shoulder and walked in the direction of one of the rooms. Layla hung her head low and followed closely behind him.

Eve grinned. "Well since that's clear, you guys can choose your rooms."

The Bella twins went off to retreat their rooms and soon after Alex went. He didn't really care whom he was going to share it with. Kelly stood in the living room and stared at Cody and then Randy. Randy looked like he didn't give a shit. He watched Kelly carefully as she stood there uncomfortably. Cody approached her and placed his hand on her luggage. "Randy can share a room with Alex. You can share a room with me" he whispered to her.

Kelly looked back at Randy, hoping he'd do something but he continued to sit and watch them. His elbows were to his knees and his back sort of hunched over. She sighed and looked at Cody, "I-"

Before she could say anything Cody started rolling her luggage upstairs. Kelly followed him and Randy started rolling his up the stairs as well. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Cody started to head right. "Wrong side Cody" Randy called out. Cody flinched and looked at Randy.

"Huh? I am going-"

"No. That will be mine and Kelly's room," he said pointing to the left. "You can leave her luggage there and head out."

Cody's face flushed in embarrassment. He left Kelly's luggage in the room Randy pointed to and barged out. Kelly closed the door after him and stared at Randy who was smirking.

* * *

**Yes they're on vacation! Who loved Randy's badass move? ;) LOL. okay, REVIEW GUYS! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

"That was rude of you Randy" Kelly huffed, referring to what just happened between them and Cody.

Randy simply shrugged and walked towards their bed, taking a seat. "Did you want to share a room with him or me?" Randy asked.

Kelly glared at him. Randy knew the answer but he was just fooling with her and it made her mad. She was struggling to pull her luggage when Randy walked over and grabbed the handle from behind her. Kelly took a deep breath, not wanting to turn around and be face to face with him. He pulled her luggage away and onto the bed. Kelly walked over and unzipped it as she unpacked her clothing. Randy stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at her. "Do you want to talk?" he asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Nope," she said, with her back still facing him.

"We kind of have to."

She turned around to face him. "No we don't," she snapped. With that she marched out of the room and headed downstairs. Randy sighed and ran his hand through his hair roughly. She was still mad about last night. He followed her down and into the living room. She was seated next to Eve who was trying to figure out what was wrong.

Eve looked up and saw Randy, and immediately she shot him a dirty look. "Randy!" she whined. By now, Alex, Phil and Layla emerged from their rooms and watched on.

"It's nothing Eve. Right Kelly?" he asked her. Kelly didn't bother to look up at him. Instead she kept staring at her hands that were folded on her lap. Eve got up and walked closer to him.

"Randy, if she doesn't want anything to do with you, leave her alone!" she yelled. Randy shook his head and looked past Eve's shoulder to Kelly. "I don't know why you're doing this to her! You're leaving to New York! How many times-"

"Shut up Eve" Randy said glaring at her.

Kelly looked up and gasped. Her eyes filled with worry, and Mike stepped in between Randy and Eve. "Guys, stop. What's going on?"

Cody approached them. "Randy won't leave Kelly alone. He just-"

"That's not true" Kelly said as she stood up from the couch. She was getting tired of everyone picking on him when all he wanted was to talk to her. She didn't expect people to jump at him.

Randy slowly moved his eyes to Cody and he fumed with anger. Cody began to back away, but Randy grabbed his collar and brought him face to face with him. "Listen, shitface. I told you a billion times to not get in between Kelly and I. You lost your fucking chance," and with that Randy's fist connected with Cody's cheek. Cody fell to the ground and Randy got on top of him as he threw punches in Cody's face.

Kelly watched on horrified. Mike and Phil started to pull Randy away and Alex laughed out loud. "Give it to him Randy!" and then he stopped smiling widely when Layla nudged him and shook her head. Suddenly something dropped from Randy's back pocket and Layla immediately picked it up.

By now, Mike got a hold of Randy, and Phil was holding Cody. Randy tried to push away from Mike but Kelly stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "Please Randy" she begged. Her blue eyes filled with fear and he couldn't help but feel bad. He wiped away the blood on his lip and winced. Cody on the other hand, had a huge cut across his cheek.

"Um, Randy, I didn't know you worked for the FBI" Layla said softly as she looked down at Randy's ID.

The room fell silent and everyone stared at Layla. Randy's mouth dropped a bit. He walked over to Layla and grabbed his badge and ID as he began to stuff it into his pocket. Kelly didn't think she heard right. Randy, an FBI agent? Randy turned to face the group who was staring at him like he was some sort of a stranger.

"I thought you were a game designer, man," Alex said finally.

"No, he was suppose to be a fireman" Mike said.

"I just assumed you were a stripper out in New York. Didn't want to tell anyone and give them the wrong picture," Phil said shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Randy sighed and brought his hands down his face. He looked at Eve who was speechless. "I am an FBI agent. And believe me when I say I wanted to tell you guys. It's just none of you gave me the chance to actually say what my job was" Randy tried to explain.

Eve walked from behind Mike, to in front of Randy. "Well, that's better to hear. I actually thought you went to New York to become a fireman," she said slightly laughing. Randy's lips curved up into a smile. He pulled Eve into a hug and she whispered, "Sorry."

Alex walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Dude, that's fucking awesome. So you get to shoot people and shit? Holy crap, do you have a gun with you right now?" he asked. Randy nodded and chuckled. Alex's face lit up again making Randy laugh even more. Cody pushed away from Phil and headed back upstairs to his room. Phil seemed baffled by the idea of Randy being an FBI agent, but he could get use to it.

Kelly watched on, as everyone seemed into the whole moment. She didn't know how she felt about this. Certainly now hearing Randy is an FBI agent than a game designer slightly turned her on and made her even more attracted to him. But what does this say about them? She wanted to know if Randy liked her, and if he was truly here to win her over. The thought of Randy being in a risky job sort of scared her. She didn't like the sound of it, but she didn't want to say anything at the same time. She slowly walked away from the group and out the front door. Randy noticed Kelly leaving, and he excused himself from everyone as he walked out of the cottage as well. He spotted Kelly sitting by the deck, and he approached her, taking a seat next to her.

* * *

**Are you guys happy with Randy's job? Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry," he said.

Kelly looked over at him and stared at his swollen lip. She brought her fingers to it and slightly touched it, making him wince. He took her hand in his and stared right into Kelly's eyes. "I'm sorry about last night, okay? I didn't want to fight with you. But you were the drunk one" he pointed out.

Kelly smiled at him and looked away. Randy took her chin in his hand, making her face him again. "When I said you deserve to be made love to, I was talking about you and I" he said. Kelly felt herself blush. "I mean I want to make love to you. But when you're ready, and when we're ready" he whispered. She faced him and stared in his deep blue eyes, where she can see herself reflecting on it.

"What do we have Randy?" she finally asked him. The air around them fell silent, just the sound of the waves in the water hitting the rocks. The wind blew her hair away from her face and she looked down to her hands.

"Hey," Randy said bringing Kelly's attention to him. He caught her cheeks in his hands and brought her lips to his. Close enough, but not enough to kiss. "What we have between us, only we can define," he whispered. He slowly began to kiss her, as both his hands caressed each one of her cheeks. She smiled as Randy filled her lips with his sweet, delicate, yet hungry kisses. She pulled away slowly from him.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered against his mouth.

Randy's lips curved up and slightly rubbed against hers. "Me too" he said softly.

"Alright love birds, get back inside! We're having lunch in 15 minutes!" Phil yelled out to them. He laughed and shook his head at their cute moment and turned around heading back into the cottage.

Kelly looked back at Randy and kissed his cheek. "Let's go," she said as she stood up. Randy got up and grabbed her hand as they both made their way inside. Without letting go of each other they took a seat at the table. Eve passed around the dishes with food and they all began to eat. "Swimming in the lake tonight, anyone?" Mike asked casually. Cody didn't end up joining them for lunch, he was trying to fix his cheek and Brie Bella was helping him with that.

Randy glanced at Kelly and slightly smirked and she knew what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her food. "I'd certainly go… if Kelly comes," he said.

Mike obliviously looked at Kelly and raised an eyebrow and immediately she blushed. "Yeah, sure" she mumbled.

"Score" Randy whispered under his breath and Kelly immediately hit his knee with hers. He chuckled and looked at her.

Eve laughed and took a bite out of her salad. She stared at Phil and Layla who were quiet at the table. "What about you guys?" she asked them.

"I'm not feeling well. I don't think-"

"C'mon Lay, don't be like that" Kelly said.

Everyone stared at Layla and she finally sighed in defeat. "Alright fine" she said.

* * *

After finishing up dinner Kelly walked upstairs with Randy trailing behind her. They closed the door behind them and suddenly Randy had Kelly against the door. He slowly pushed away her hair from her face and traced her lustful lips. Kelly giggled and clutched onto the bottom of Randy's gray v-neck.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered. He tilted her chin up and softly kissed her lips, just as Kelly was getting into it, Randy's phone immediately went off.

He pulled himself away from her and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Once he answered someone started yelling at him. "Randy! Where the fuck have you been?" Chris yelled at him. Randy took a seat on the bed and squinted his eyes.

"What-"

"You're suppose to meet us back here at the office to go in depth with the case" Chris told him. He sounded furious as ever. Kelly approached Randy and sat on his lap. Randy didn't know what to concentrate on, Kelly who was sitting on his lap, slightly turning him on, or a raging Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I don't think I got the message" he said. Suddenly Kelly started to leave kisses along Randy's neck making him tense up. He looked at her, pleading her with his eyes to stop teasing him. She grinned and continued to do it.

"What do you mean-"

"Chris, I said I got this. It's my job to catch him for you by the end of this week. No more in depths or anything. I got him," Randy said quickly. He shut his phone and threw it on his bed before looking at Kelly. She pulled her lips away from his neck and got off his lap. Just before she started to walk away he grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards him.

"Oh no, you don't just tease me and walk away like that" he said. He pulled her on to the bed and immediately hovered over her.

Kelly giggled and shook her head. "C'mon Randy, I was just-"

"I know, and that was so not cool" he said. He pulled her hair away from her neck and started to suck on the skin. Kelly gasped and gripped his torso tightly. Her breathing fell uneven and finally Randy pulled away. She pushed him off her so he fell on his back and then she got on top of him. She slapped her hand on her neck, where Randy had left the mark and glared at him.

Randy grinned widely at her. She tried to cover the smile that was forming on her lips but couldn't with Randy staring at her like that. He played with the lock of hair that fell in front of her face. Suddenly there was knocking on their door and Kelly got off Randy immediately. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing Eve with her bikini on. "Swim time! Lets go!" she yelled and continued her way down the hall.

Kelly sighed and looked back as Randy grabbed his swim shorts. Kelly rummaged into her bag and immediately pointed Randy to leave the room. He pouted and made his way out. Kelly closed the door behind him before she grabbed her black bikini. She changed out of her clothes and took a good look in the mirror. She didn't bother to tie her curly blonde hair up.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Just as Kelly exited her room she felt someone's strong arm wrapping around her exposed waist and pulling her to the side. She gasped and looked up to find Randy smiling down at her. "Did you just wait by the door for me to come?" she asked. He nodded and she quickly pecked his lips. "That's kinda cute actually" she whispered.

Randy took a good look at Kelly and bit his lower lip. Kelly looked sexy in that black bikini. She had the most perfectly toned body and it was driving him crazy. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Kelly blushed and Randy took her hand as he led her down the stairs and out the front door.

They came towards the lake and Randy jumped in first. Kelly stayed back afraid to step into the cold water. Alex, Phil and Mike all jumped in after him and the Bella twins joined shortly after. Layla laid down her towel and took a seat on it.

"No point in tanning Lay, the sun's starting to set" Alex called out to her. Layla rolled her eyes and pulled her sunglasses down to her eyes. Eve stuck her hand out to Kelly, but Kelly refused to take it.

"I am not getting into that water," she said stubbornly. Eve shook her head and ran towards the water, taking a big jump. Kelly squealed a bit when the water splashed her and Layla groaned.

"Randy go get your girlfriend" Mike said.

Randy wiped the water from his face and stared at Mike. He brought his attention to Kelly. Did she actually look like his girlfriend? He shrugged and slowly got out of the water, heading towards Kelly. Kelly began to back away, "No, Randy" she warned. He smirked at her, and she couldn't help but notice his nicely wet and shining abs. She closed her eyes and continued to back away but Randy reached over and grabbed her waist, hoisting her off the ground. She started to scream and laugh and he ran towards the water bringing her in with him. She squealed and immediately wrapped her legs around Randy's waist.

Randy supported her weight by placing his hands on the back of her legs. Eve and the rest began to splash them, making her grip onto Randy tightly. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, blocking the water from hitting her face.

Randy chuckled, "Okay guys, that's enough. I think she's good now," he said. Everyone retrieved back to whatever they were doing, and Kelly slowly moved her head to face him. He smiled at her and kissed her along her jaw line, making her tense up a bit. Her hands were securely around Randy's neck for support.

"Randy" she whispered.

"Mhmm" he continued to kiss her down her neck.

"Can we just talk?" she asked.

Randy pulled away and stared at her, "Okay… what do you want to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"So when did you decide to be an FBI agent?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. My real goal was to be a cop, but once I got to New York I realized I could be more than that. It took me three years in training and everything to finally get the job," he explained.

"Wow, that must have been a lot of work," she said sincerely.

Randy nodded, "I was just busy. That's why I could never make it home" he said.

Kelly lightly brushed his cheek with her fingers and slowly kissed him. He deepened the kiss and held onto her tightly. She felt all sorts of emotions just kissing him. But the most was happy, because Randy was back and they may have a shot at this. She pulled away and smiled at him. "What you do is so heroic, and so hot at the same time" she said.

Randy chuckled and went in to kiss her again, but received a huge splash of water in their face. He snapped his head around and found Alex grinning at them. "Even Layla got into the water. Just join us and save that for tonight" Alex said gesturing to them. Kelly felt her face heating up. She unwrapped her legs from Randy's waist and swam over to the rest of the group.

* * *

After playing some water volleyball and going on a boat ride, everyone went back to swimming. The sun finally set, which made it almost impossible to swim in the dark yet everyone was still doing it. Randy started to race Phil, and Mike in the water, while Kelly watched on with Layla. The Bella twins headed back in to the cottage to get some sleep. Eve swam over and walked up to the deck. She found Alex sitting there, with his feet dangling in the air. She took a seat next to him and looked out to the water. "How do you like it here?" she asked.

There was silence for a few minutes and finally Alex answered, "Is that a joke?" he asked her back.

Eve turned her head to look at him. She seemed confused, "What?"

"Don't you already know that I feel like shit? How are you expecting me to enjoy myself here?" he asked rudely.

Eve felt a little hurt inside. If anything she didn't mean to cause him so much pain. "I'm- I'm sorry Alex. I didn't intend-" Alex abruptly got up and started to head back into the cottage. Eve followed behind him, "Wait! Alex! Wait please" Eve begged after him.

He turned around, "What Eve? What do you want to say?"

"Alex it's not my fault you fell in love with me! What am I suppose to do about that? You just want me to leave Mike and come with you? I don't-" she took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair, "I just don't feel the same way about you. I just want to be friends."

Alex laughed and shook his head, "Yeah. I'm sorry. You know you're right. It's my fault for falling in love with you and it was rude of me to tell you that I love you when you're with Mike. I apologize," he said before heading upstairs to his room. Eve sighed in frustration. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. In fact she had no idea of what part of her that Alex liked so much. She turned and headed down the hall to her and Mike's bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so some of you guys know that i'm officially done with my youtube channel and will not be making anymore wwe videos. And to add on to that, i will be done with fanfiction as well, BUTT after i complete this story. So yes, this will be my last story but i'll definitely finish it, because i still love Relly no matter what. I feel just maybe, that if i do ever have time in the future i would write more Relly stories or even Punkelly. But i don't know. For now, after this story i'm officially done. I'm sorry guys! Review, and i'll update soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly and Layla got out of the water and grabbed their towels as they wrapped it around their bodies. They started to walk back to the cottage and before Kelly went in she took another look at Randy. He seemed so happy and free and she couldn't help but smile. This guy deserved the best and she felt stupid for thinking wrongly of him. She entered the cottage after Layla and before making their way upstairs, Layla grabbed Kelly's arm. Kelly looked at her confused. "What's up Lay?" she asked.

"I don't think I want to spend the night with Phil in that room" she said, worried. Maybe her temptations will get the best of her. She sighed and took a seat on the steps. Kelly sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you know Mike and Eve only put you guys together so you can fix your problems" Kelly assured her.

"That's the thing. There wouldn't be any problem if Phil just asked me to marry him" she said feeling defeated.

"Remember when Randy told you to give it some time and that he'll come around?" Kelly asked. Layla nodded and Kelly continued to speak, "Well, just wait. You can't expect him to let go of his pride and already stoop down. Men's mentality" Kelly told her.

Layla nervously laughed. "Some mentality" she said. She stood up, followed by Kelly and started climbing the steps. "I guess the plus is that we have two separate beds in that room" she mentioned.

Kelly slowed her paced and stared at Layla's back. "What?"

Layla nodded and continued her way up. "Randy and I have to share a bed. That's not-" she stopped talking when Layla snapped her head around and grinned at Kelly. Kelly lightly laughed and finally reached to the top of the stairs. They said goodnight and parted ways. Kelly entered her and Randy's bedroom and grabbed her clothes before entering the bathroom. She came out shortly after with her pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was still wet after showering and she decided to go back downstairs. She opened her door and flinched when she saw Cody standing right in front of her. For a minute she forgot that Cody was at the cottage with them. He started to walk into her room and she placed her hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let you in," she said, a little too rudely. Cody turned to look at her and she noticed he still had the cut across his cheek. Except it looked better than before. He looked tired, as if he hasn't slept for days and he walked closer to Kelly making her back away.

"I don't want you to think I'm a horrible person," he said.

"I don't think that Cody" she said softly.

He nodded, "Good good" he said looking down. He lifted his head up and gave her a small smile. "You don't like Randy, do you?" he asked. Kelly raised her eyebrows and stared at him. She began to stutter and he took more steps closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders making her stiffen up. "Kelly, what are you going to do when Randy goes back to New York?" he asked.

"I'll think about that when the times come," she said sternly.

Cody sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulder. He turned around so his back was facing to her. "I'm trying so hard dammit!" he yelled, making Kelly jump a bit. She had this worried look on her face, as if Cody might just attack her any minute now.

"I-"

"I don't know what you see in him! Ever since he got here all you've been saying is "Randy, Randy, Randy"" he mocked.

Kelly glared at him. "Stop Cody" she warned.

"NO!"

He turned around and she could see the anger on his face. "I fucking like you so much, and you go for that fucking looking bastard" he said.

"Well, I don't feel that way about you Cody" she said.

Cody felt the anger rise in him. He reached over and roughly grabbed Kelly's wrists making her wince out loud. He grabbed her cheeks and tried to force himself on her but she kept screaming and pushing him off her.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Randy yelled as he entered their room. He looked at Cody and then to Kelly. Kelly's eyes filled with tears, she finally yanked her wrists away from Cody and walked over to Randy, standing behind him as she wrapped her hands around his waist. Randy slightly looked back at her and then glared at Cody. He could've burned a hole in him by now, with that stare. Cody started to back off and Randy grabbed his shirt, bringing him face to face. "That's it. Leave this fucking cottage right now" Randy warned.

Cody pushed his hand away and straightened his shirt. "Or else?"

Randy smirked and slowly unwrapped Kelly's small hands from his waist. Within half a second he was on top of Cody, punching his face continuously. Mike and Phil ran into their room with Eve and Layla following behind. Phil began to pull off Randy from Cody, but Randy pushed him away. Cody got the upper hand meanwhile and sent a punch straight at Randy's jaw. Randy got off of Cody and touched his jaw. "You fucking-" he was going at him again when Phil and Mike held him back. Cody was about to approach Randy and Alex ran in and stopped him.

"Get this sick fuck out of here!" Randy spat.

"Randy! What did he do?" Eve asked, worried.

"He was forcing himself on Kelly! Get him fucking out of here or I'll fucking kill him" Randy roared in anger. Kelly watched horrified. She didn't want Randy to attack Cody again, but it happened for the second time today.

Cody pushed away from Alex. "I'm leaving. You all are just fucked up," he yelled as he walked out. Randy shoved Mike and Phil away from him and walked over to the bed as he took a seat. He touched his jaw and swore out loud.

Eve looked over at Mike, "Can you make sure Cody leaves?" she asked him. Mike nodded and walked out of the room. Layla hugged Kelly tightly and then made her way with Phil back to their rooms.

Alex walked over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you got that piece of shit out of here. I didn't feel like sharing a room with him anyways" he said. Randy looked away and Alex shrugged and walked out.

Eve sighed and brought a hand to her forehead. "Randy, what has gotten into you?" When Randy didn't answer she looked at Kelly, "Do something about him," she said before she left.

Kelly closed the door after all of them and turned to Randy. He stood up from the bed and stared at her. "Why was he here?" he asked.

"He asked me what I was going to do after you left to New York."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Randy finally changed into his sweats and walked out of the bathroom. Kelly was seated on the bed looking at her hands. He walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed and she stared at him confused. "I'll go sleep on the couch. You can have the bed," he said before he started to make his way to the door.

"No" Randy turned around and looked at Kelly. She bit her lower lip and played with the end strands of her hair. "You can stay here. I don't mind," she whispered.

Randy pointed behind him, "Are you sure? Because I don't mind taking the couch."

She nodded and Randy dropped the pillow back on the bed and got in. Kelly slid in beside him, and Randy turned off the lamp that was on the bedside table. The room fell dark and Kelly slowly made out Randy's face in it. Her fingers lightly brushed his cheek and then his jaw. "You know, you don't have to get into fights because of me," she whispered. Randy's arm immediately snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt her chest moving against his with each breath.

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when Cody was causing you trouble," he whispered back.

Kelly shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"I just hurt a lot of people and I don't think I do it intentionally," he said

Kelly could hear the sadness in his voice. She reached up and softly kissed his lips. "You didn't hurt anyone. Your mom is up there watching you and believe me she is so proud of you" Kelly whispered.

Randy nodded, "But Eve, she felt every pain by herself. I should've been there for her."

"You didn't know Randy. You can't just put the blame on you for something you didn't do intentionally. She had all of us with her. Eve's happy now that you finally came to visit her. And most importantly she's glad you're doing something good in New York. Isn't that all that matters? What's happening in the present?" she asked.

"I know" he sighed. After a few seconds he said, "And then there's you. I don't know how to apologize to you for what-"

He stopped talking when he was interrupted with a kiss from Kelly. The kiss grew intense and very heated. Randy placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, deepening it, and Kelly tugged on his lower lip. Randy lightly groaned and Kelly immediately giggled, pulling away. "Don't worry about me. You've spent most of your time here with me, and I'm sort of feeling special" she said laughing.

Randy kissed her forehead. "You are special… to me," he whispered. Kelly closed her eyes and with that she drifted off to the sleep. Randy stayed up for a while, just thinking. All that ran on his mind was whether he truly fell for Kelly? He didn't think he'd see her when he came back in town. He thought after college that was the last of her. Sure he's been with a couple of girls over the years but no one has made him question his priorities. He felt like he needed to protect Kelly for some reason. He didn't want to hurt her a second time. No. He wanted to love her. He wanted her to feel the same way back.

* * *

Phil was cooking breakfast for everyone when Layla joined him in the kitchen. She was tired from last night. All that swimming plus seeing the fight between Randy and Cody, really tired her. She yawned and Phil turned to see who it was. He gave her a small smile and worked on the eggs again. Layla sighed and took a seat on the counter. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

Phil shrugged and lifted the pan off the stove as he scraped the eggs onto the plates. "I guess I was okay. What about you?" he asked casually. It was actually killing him how he couldn't sleep beside Layla, and wrap his arms around her.

Layla shrugged as well. "A little tired, that's all " she said. Phil nodded and handed her the plates with eggs and toast. She took it and began to eat as Mike and the Bella twins joined them. They all sat in the living room as they began to watch some TV.

Shortly after Eve and Alex joined them. Eve didn't bother glancing at Alex or acknowledging him. If he was going to be rude to her, she could do the same back. She sat next to Mike and pecked his lips quickly before eating. Alex rolled his eyes and took a seat between Phil and Layla. Phil looked around the room and swallowed his food. "Where's Randy and Kelly?" he asked.

"Probably still sleeping" Alex said shrugging.

"Should I check on them?" Eve asked.

Layla shook her head, "Who knows what they're doing?" she said laughing. The group began to laugh a long until Kelly and Randy came downstairs. They all watched them silently and then began to snicker. Randy took Kelly's hand in his and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for last night" he whispered in her ear.

She bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Before she could lean in to give him a kiss Brie Bella stood beside Randy. "Randy, so I heard you're an FBI agent. That's hot. I'm pretty sure you have plenty of girls back in New York," she said winking at him. Kelly raised her eyebrow at Brie. Then it occurred to her that Randy could possibly have someone back in New York. She turned her body away from them and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. She walked away and to the table.

Randy sighed and looked at Brie. "I'm single Brie," he said.

"Are you hinting at something Randy?" Brie asked playing with her hair.

Randy placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "You're gorgeous Brie, but trust me I'm not for you. I have to restore a relationship I never got to have," he whispered as he looked over at Kelly.

Brie furrowed her eyebrows and moved her eyes to see whom Randy was talking about. She smiled at Kelly and shook her head. "She's precious. Don't screw her over Randy" Brie said before walking off.

"I won't" Randy whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Yes Randy and Kelly didn't have the talk about New York yet. I should be able to update daily, now that the holidays are beginning. REVIEW :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few days after they got back from the cottage. Everyone was busy with work, and catching up with other stuff. Kelly sat in her office staring at the coffee mug in front of her. She didn't know what to do. The only thought she had on her mind was about Randy and herself. She couldn't even concentrate on her work. She sighed and rested her head back on the chair, softly massaging her temples. The ring of her cell phone jerked her forward. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Kel, dinner tonight?"

It was Eve. She was quite happy this past week because of her engagement with Mike. Kelly was happy for her, but for some reason she felt Eve belonged with Alex more than anyone. But she wasn't the one to say. Kelly sighed. "I don't know Eve. I have a lot of work to catch up on" Kelly told her.

"C'mon Kel, Randy really wants you to be there. Plus everyone is coming" Eve said cheerfully.

"Whose 'everyone'?"

"Phil, Layla, the Bella twins, Randy, Mike, you and I" she said.

Kelly thought for a moment. "Where's Alex?"

The line fell silent and Kelly could hear sighing on the other end. "He's not picking up my phone calls" Eve said softly.

Kelly nodded and looked down to her paper work. Randy wanted her to come? She couldn't help but feel a little excited about that. "Okay, I guess I'll come tonight" Kelly said.

"Great! I'll text you the address" Eve said happily.

Kelly hung up on Eve shortly after and started to collect her things. She was going to leave work early and get ready for dinner. Just as she left the building she got another phone call. Kelly pulled the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"I'm in front of your house" Layla said.

Kelly laughed, "I'll be there in a few," she said as she fumbled for her keys. Layla hung up on Kelly, and Kelly pulled her phone away from her ear.

* * *

Randy and Chris walked along the empty pathway towards the abandoned building. They had their FBI vest on and their guns in their hands. Chris walked in front of Randy and signaled him to stop. The squat team was surrounding the building with the exception of two men. Chris and Randy slowly approached the empty building, and Randy suddenly took lead. "What are you doing?" Chris hissed at him.

"Trying to catch this guy" Randy said seriously, as he took more steps towards the building. He finally got inside and started to look around, holding his gun closely. His fingers were on the trigger, ready to shoot. The sound of claps made him jerk around. Arin Lamar. Randy read all about him, gang leader in New York, over 20 shootings, killing more than 13 people. He was more than a criminal. The guy had tattoos all over his body and a piercing on his eyebrow. He slowly approached Randy, as Randy pointed the gun at him.

"Took you guys long enough to find me," Arin said laughing.

"Where's Kate?" Randy asked calmly.

"You're an FBI. I think you could find her yourself," he said snickering. Randy took a few steps close to him and Arin raised his pointer finger up.

"I don't think so. If I press this button, my man will get the call and kill Kate," he informed Randy, showing him his cell phone. "Now I don't think we want that, right?" Arin asked.

Randy shook his head, "Don't do it Arin," he warned.

Arin stared at him, a sick smile started to spread across his lips. Randy knew exactly what he was thinking. Arin went for his back pocket, before he could pull out his gun Randy shot him. Randy could hear shots firing behind Arin as well. When Arin fell down he saw Chris standing there. Randy gave Chris a small smile, and walked up to Arin, taking his pulse. He stood up and looked around the building.

"We found Kate. That's why I decided to shoot the bastard," Chris said as he placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy nodded and sighed. He shoved his gun back into the gun holster and walked out of the building. Chris followed him out.

"You know, I never believed in you Randy. You're one of the youngest FBI agents they have on the team. You definitely proved me wrong" Chris told him. He shook Randy's hand. "I'm glad I worked with you. You're heading back to New York in 2 days?" Chris asked.

Randy looked away and nodded again. Chris patted him on the back before walking away. Randy stood outside the abandoned building. He didn't know what he was suppose to do now. He accomplished something that a lot of people on the team doubted he could do. What was bugging him? How was he suppose to tell Eve about this, let alone Kelly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell them, it was hurting him inside. These past few weeks he's been having too much fun with all of them, that it made him realize how much he'll miss L.A. He hung his head low and began to walk away.

* * *

Everyone was at the restaurant by now, waiting for Randy. Kelly fell impatient. She was afraid that Randy wasn't going to come back. That thought frightened her. She chewed on her lower lip as worry settled on her face. Layla held Kelly's hand and shot her a sympathetic look. "Stop" Layla whispered. Kelly shook her head and looked down at their hands. She couldn't help but feel scared. Nothing should happen to him.

"Randy!" Phil yelled.

Kelly jerked her head up and watched as Randy approached their table. He was wearing a black button down and looked sexy as usually. His eyes locked onto hers and she could feel him giving her a knowing look. She felt her cheeks burn and immediately she smiled at him. Randy returned her smile and took a seat beside Mike, and opposite of Kelly.

"What happened?" Mike jumped in quickly.

Randy looked at Mike and chuckled. "He's dead."

Kelly's mouth fell into an o-shape. The table fell silent and Randy sighed. "Guys he's a criminal. Can we not have this awkwardness?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in sync and grabbed their forks and spoons as the dishes came to their table. They ate in silence and suddenly Randy swallowed what he was chewing and dropped his cutlery. "I have to go back to New York in 2 days" Randy said softly.

Everyone was shocked. Phil looked at Randy intensely. This guy promised to stay for a whole month and now he's leaving after 2 weeks. Layla shook her head completely disappointed. She didn't want to know how Kelly was feeling right now. Mike looked down and the Bella twins started to murmur. Eve sighed and looked away in frustration. Randy didn't care what everyone was thinking right now. His mind went back to Kelly. He looked up at her as she was playing with her food, not wanting to meet his gaze. Randy tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away and onto her lap.

Eve finally stood up and placed some cash on the table. "I'm done. Finish up and come home" she said, before leaving.

* * *

**The criminal wasn't suppose to be someone important... as most of you thought. So who's shocked Randy's leaving so fast? :\ REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

Randy walked slowly up to Eve's house. Mike was already in front of him and was putting the key into the lock. All Randy could think about was dinner and how what he said impacted all of them. Kelly left right after Eve, claiming she had a headache. He tried to talk to her but she said her head was really hurting. Randy sighed and placed his hands in his pocket as he jogged up the front steps. He entered the house and went straight to the backyard, knowing Eve would be there. Somehow in these two weeks he figured out that Eve does all her thinking over there. He opened the back door, and stepped onto the deck. Eve was seated on the steps. Randy cleared his throat and she immediately looked at him. She stood up and before she could walk past him, he grabbed her arm.

"Eve. Let's talk" Randy said softly.

"Talk? Talk about what Randy?" she snapped as she yanked her arm away from him.

"What am I suppose to do Eve? I have a job in New York! Did you just want me to stay here, with all of you guys for the rest of my life?" he asked.

Eve glared at him. "You said you're going to be here for a month. You're leaving in two days. That sure is a month!" she said rolling her eyes.

Randy brought his hand down his face and looked up at the night sky. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean-"

"Shut up Randy" Eve hissed. "You just-" she took a deep breath and began to speak again, "You just have to screw Kelly over a second time, don't you?" she asked.

Randy jerked his head back to face Eve. Since when did Eve know about Kelly's crush on him in college? "How-"

"I just know. It doesn't matter about that. What are you going to do with Kelly?" Eve asked. "Or was that just one of your 'flings'?" she asked rudely.

Randy stared at her blankly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. His plan was to just go back to New York, like how he came. He wasn't going to take anyone with him. He looked away from Eve. "God, Randy. You'll never change" Eve said disappointed. She shook her head and walked away from him and back into the house.

* * *

"Kel… Kel…Kelly!" Layla yelled. Kelly finally jerked forward in her seat and looked out the window. She realized Layla finally pulled up to her house. "Kelly, you haven't talked about this the whole night. Please say something" Layla begged.

Kelly sighed. "There's nothing to say Lay. I'm fine," she said as she began to open her side door.

Layla grabbed her hand. "Why don't you just tell Randy how you feel?" Layla asked her. Kelly shook Layla's hand away and got out of the car. She walked up to her front door, slipping the key into the lock. She felt the presence of Layla behind her. Kelly rolled her eyes and opened her front door. Layla followed inside and closed the door after them. "C'mon Kel. Everyone knows you and Randy had something between you two. It was so obvious at the cottage. Who knows what you guys even did in the bedro-"

"We did nothing," Kelly snapped.

Layla nodded her head slowly. "Okay…" she trailed off. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and looked up at Kelly. "So you're just going to watch him go?" she asked.

Kelly threw her bag on the couch and placed her keys on the kitchen counter. She turned back to face Layla, as she crossed her arms against her chest. She lightly shrugged and looked down, "There wasn't anything between us anyways. So it's whatever," she whispered.

"You guys deserve each other," Layla whispered.

"Same goes for you and Phil" Kelly shot back.

Layla pulled her eyebrows in and placed her hands on her hip. "I don't want to talk about it okay? Phil and I dated for 6 years before all this happened. You and Randy never even gave it a chance to begin with," she said.

Kelly dropped her hands to her side and gave Layla an empathetic look. "I'm sorry Lay. I really shouldn't have brought Phil and you into this. I just don't want to talk about it. Any of it!" Kelly said as she took a seat at the table.

Layla walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Second chances, Kel."

Kelly watched as Layla walked out of her kitchen. She heard her front door close and immediately she slumped into her chair. Just when she thought Randy and herself might have a shot at a relationship, everything went wrong. Who was to blame but herself? She knew he was going to go back to New York, yet she couldn't help herself around him. It hurt her. What mattered will always hurt. And Randy mattered to her. She placed her head in the palm of her hands. She's feeling rejected all over again. Her phone suddenly began to ring and she looked over at the table. It was Randy. She sighed and finally she picked up the phone and answered.

"Kelly?" he asked.

Kelly bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground. She sighed, "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

The line fell silent for a couple of minutes, both of them just taking in the presence of each other. This could be there last phone call to each other. Kelly felt a little shaky just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry" Randy whispered.

Kelly shook her head and covered her mouth. She didn't want to choke out crying or anything. Not now, and while she was on the phone with Randy.

"I-" Randy stopped talking and looked down at his hands. "I fucked up, okay? I don't know why I keep doing this. Especially to you" he said sighing.

"We aren't together, Randy. It doesn't matter. I knew what was coming. We both knew. There isn't anyone to blame," she finally said. Her voice was shaking, but she had to do it. She didn't want him to feel guilty.

"I'm leaving in two days," he informed her.

"I know"

The line went quiet again.

"Kel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry," he said again.

"Randy…" she trailed off. She was interrupted when he began to speak again.

"It sucks having a job away from you… away from everyone" he whispered. Kelly remained silent. "I guess I'll give you a call when I get to New York?" he asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Aw. Poor Kelly :( REVIEWW. when i say i'll update everyday, you guys should expect it late at night.. haha. **


	23. Chapter 23

Randy rolled his luggage through the airport. Phil was trailing behind him. He was dropping Randy off, just like how he picked him up. Eve refused to say goodbye to Randy. He left her a note since it was still 4 in the morning. He couldn't get a hang onto Alex or Kelly. He felt upset leaving everyone behind. These two weeks he had the most fun and he never realized he could. Randy sighed and looked at Phil before he was going to pass security check. Phil shook his head and hugged Randy.

"It was great having you man" Phil whispered. He pulled away from Randy and looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you" Randy said.

"Hey it's cool. I didn't know Layla was going to break up with me," Phil said shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his khaki pants.

Randy nervously chuckled and slapped Phil's bicep. "Seriously, why don't you just purpose to her?" he asked.

"Because she needs to understand that love doesn't necessarily mean getting married. It means who's there for you when you need them the most, who's protecting you, it's about trust, there's so much to it than marriage. If she loves me she'd respect my way" Phil said looking away.

Randy nodded. He could understand what Phil was saying. But then again what does he know about love? He looked back at security and then at Phil. He immediately pulled out a pen and then a piece of paper as he began to write something down. Phil looked at him confused. Randy finally placed the pen back into his pocket and handed Phil the paper.

"It's my BAU address, my home address and my number."

Phil took the piece of paper and raised his eyebrows.

"If anyone wanted to know," Randy said shrugging.

Phil nodded and stuffed the paper back into his pocket. He gave Randy one last hug before Randy parted ways.

* * *

Alex paced around Kelly's living room. He didn't know how to make Kelly feel better. She was just sitting on her couch all day watching reruns of America's next top model, and he was starting to get worried. He finally grabbed her remote and turned the TV off as he faced her.

"What are you doing?" Kelly snapped. She was trying to reach for the remote but Alex held it over his head. Kelly felt defeated and slumped back in the couch. "Alex!" she whined.

"You need to follow him," Alex said.

Kelly almost choked out. She looked at Alex and gave him a confused look. "Sorry?"

"You need to follow him," Alex repeated. He looked serious.

"I have a job Alex. I can't just keep ditching it and go off on vacation," she informed him.

He nodded, like he was taking this into consideration. He sighed and took a seat next to her. "That's why you have vacation days… look Kel, you need to follow him! You love him, and he loves you. What are you guys going to do?" he asked.

"I need to get over him," Kelly said simply.

"You're telling me that you'll get over him?" Alex asked her.

Kelly nodded and looked down.

"No. I'll come to New York with you if you want."

Kelly looked up at him shocked. Alex was really considering this? She didn't know what to say. She chewed on her lower lip and began to think. "How are we going to-" she was interrupted when she heard her doorbell ring. Kelly stood up and walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal Phil there. He gave her a small smile and she stepped aside for him to come in. "Hey Phil" she whispered.

Phil looked over at Alex and gave him a head nod. He brought his attention back to Kelly and then started to rummage through his pockets. Finally he retrieved a small piece of paper with writing on it. Kelly watched him curiously. He handed her the paper and said, "I think this is meant to go to you."

She looked down at it and then back up at Phil, "What is this?" she asked.

"Randy's addresses and number" he told her.

She felt her stomach flip, but in happiness. Somehow things were adding up. Maybe it was fate playing with them. She took a deep breath and smiled at Phil. "Thanks" she whispered.

He nodded and opened her front door. Before he could head out Kelly called his name, making him face her. "Please don't give up on Layla. She needs you" Kelly said. Phil chuckled and turned around as he began to make his way to his car. Kelly watched him get inside before she closed the door. She looked at Alex and raised the piece of paper in the air. "I guess we're going to New York" Kelly said.

Alex laughed and ran up to her as he picked her up. Kelly laughed along and hugged him tightly. She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. But was this paper really suppose to go to her? Would Randy feel happy to see her again? She just couldn't wait any longer. She finally has to chase what she wants.

* * *

Randy made his way out of the airport as he started to look around the place. Ted Dibiase, one of the agents who work with him in the BAU, and also one of his best friends, was suppose to meet him here. He sighed and looked at his watch. Just when he looked up he found Ted waving his arms in the air, frantically. Randy chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to Ted.

"Hey man," Randy said, as he pulled his luggage into the trunk of the car.

"Everything went successful?" Ted asked as he went to hug Randy.

"Yeah. Hell of a trip" Randy whispered.

Ted laughed and nodded, "Well everyone's happy you're back man. We missed you on the team. New case, so we better get going" Ted informed him. Randy got into the passenger seat as Ted got into the driver's side. They soon pulled out from the airport and started heading to the BAU.

* * *

**Kelly chasing Randy? Good idea or bad? REVIEW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS. I'm so happy. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Eve pulled the covers off her body and looked around the room. She couldn't find Mike beside her and immediately she got out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and checked for him but he wasn't there. She then proceeded to go downstairs and look, but he wasn't there either. Eve picked up her home phone and started to dial Mike's number. Just as she brought the phone to her ear she heard the front door softly open. Eve walked over there and turned on the lights making Mike jump and look at her anxiously. She pulled in her eyebrows and placed both hands on her hip. "Where have you been Mike? It's 3am," she asked.

Mike nervously laughed and slowly approached her. "Don't worry babe. I was just checking on my parents," he said calmly.

Eve raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she asked. Then before he could answer, Eve's mouth dropped. She covered it with one hand and looked at him horrified and disgusted. "What the fuck is that?" she yelled.

Mike frantically looked at himself and then around him. He didn't know what she was scared about. "What?" he asked.

"Lipstick on your neck? Are you-" Eve swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Are you cheating on me?" she asked quietly.

Mike's eyes widened and he slapped his neck trying to cover the lipstick mark. He didn't know how to explain this to Eve. Actually he didn't know how start apologizing to her. Mike looked down and Eve walked closer to him.

"How could you do this to me? What did I do wrong to make you cheat on me! We live in the same goddamn house, and I give you everything!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mike continued to look down and she pushed him with both her hands on his chest. "You fucking jerk! Whom are you cheating with on me?" she asked.

"Nikki…" he whispered. He didn't dare to meet her gaze.

Eve choked out when she heard Nikki's name. It can't be. Nikki was one of her close friends. She wouldn't do this to Eve; she knew how much Mike meant to her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away. "You mean to tell me that you cheated on me with Nikki… my friend Nikki?" she asked.

"Eve, baby I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Mike!" she screeched.

The room fell silent and Eve began to cry again. Mike tried to approach her but she pushed him away. "Don't fucking touch me. You know, so many people told me I shouldn't trust you; That you're a big douche bag and you just fuck around with people's feelings. I never listened to them and gave you a chance and this is what I get in return?" she asked sobbing. Mike remained silent, and Eve immediately pulled off the ring on her finger. She threw it at him, "Fuck you, jackass" she hissed before running upstairs to her room. She grabbed her luggage and started to empty out her closet. She could hear Mike slowly climbing up the stairs. He made his way into the room and continued to beg her into staying. She didn't want to hear anything from him. She zipped her luggage and pulled it off the bed as she left the room and headed back downstairs. Mike appeared behind her again.

"Don't Eve, I'm sorry," he continued to say.

Eve shook her head in disgust. "I hate you," she yelled before pulling the front door open and leaving.

* * *

Kelly heard her doorbell ring. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she turned her body to face her alarm. It was 3 in the morning and someone was at her door. She shot her eyes wide open and immediately pushed the blankets off her body. Before going downstairs she grabbed her baseball bat. She opened her front door and standing there was Eve with all her stuff. She was crying and immediately walked into Kelly's arms.

"Oh my god Eve, are you okay?" Kelly asked concerned.

Eve sobbed and shook her head in Kelly's shoulder. Kelly smoothed Eve's hair and sighed. "Eve come inside" she whispered. Eve pulled away and Kelly helped her bring her things in the guest bedroom. Once they placed everything down, Kelly brought her full attention on Eve. She placed her hands on her hip and stared Eve down. Eve wiped away the tears that stained her cheek with the back of her sleeves. She looked at Kelly and her lips begin to tremble again.

"Mike has been cheating on me," she finally said in one breath. Kelly gasped and covered her mouth. She didn't expect to hear that. Sure Mike was sometimes a douche bag but she never thought he'd stoop this low and cheat on Eve. Kelly hugged Eve tightly as she rubbed her back.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Eve-"

Eve pulled away from Kelly and sniffed as she shook her head. "No, that's not it. He cheated on me with…" she trailed off looking away. Tears begin to escape her eyes again and Kelly scrunched her face in confusion. Who was it? "He cheated on me with Nikki" Eve sobbed.

Kelly's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She looked down trying to collect her thoughts. This was a lot to process. How could Nikki ever do that to Eve? Sure the Bella twins weren't a fan of Kelly, but Eve? Kelly couldn't believe it. The room fell silent for a few minutes, the only sound was Eve continuing to sob. Kelly finally looked up at Eve and sighed. "Come to New York with Alex and I" she finally said.

Eve stared at Kelly, as her wet long lashes blinked away a couple of tears. She wiped them away and remained quiet before she asked, "You're going after Randy?"

Kelly looked down and nodded. Eve stood up from the bed and walked over to Kelly, pulling her into a hug. "I hate being here. Just take me," she whispered. Kelly hugged Eve back. She didn't know how Alex was going to feel having Eve around but she couldn't just leave Eve back. Plus, she was also Randy's little sister, and they needed to fix whatever problems they were having as well.

* * *

**Sorry guys, i got kinda carried away with my criminal minds marathon. haha. Anyways, REVIEW :) i can't promise Relly for next chapter but 80% chance there is. Whatever comes to my head. How do you think Randy and Kelly are going to meet? **


	25. Chapter 25

"Well Orton, you went to New York for 2 weeks and you're telling me you haven't met one beautiful lady?" agent Copeland asked him. Randy took a sip from his coffee mug and set it down on his desk as he shook his head. It's not like Adam needed to know what was happening in his life. None of them needed to know.

"Leave him alone Copeland" Trish said as she passed by their desks to her own. She took a seat and started to rummage through some files.

Adam kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Trish and then back at Randy. "What? I'm only making conversation," he said shrugging. Randy shook his head and brought his attention back to his computer.

Ted Dibiase shortly joined him, taking a seat on Randy's desk and looking at Adam and Trish. "We have to start moving, we got a suspect that's on the loose" Ted told them. Everyone sighed and got up as they fixed their FBI vests on. Randy pulled out his gun from his drawer and started to head to the exit.

"Who is it?" Adam asked curiously as he walked beside Ted. Trish started to walk on the other side of Ted as she was fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Robert McKenzie. Suspected for sexual assaults and murders of the three girls found in the underground railroad. He's in the area; we should be able to find him. I told Rene to send us the location," Ted informed them. He looked straight ahead at Randy who was walking in front of them. Once they exited the building Randy stopped completely, causing everyone behind him to stare in confusion. Ted sighed impatiently and looked over Randy's shoulder to find a petite blonde woman in front of him. She was wearing shorts and a white v-neck, with her hair curled and brought to one side of her neck.

"Randy, let's go!" Adam yelled, as he ran past Randy, into one of the jeeps. Trish watched on in confusion and then shook her head as she and Ted followed Adam. Randy watched them go and then brought his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Kelly" he said as he caught his breath mid sentence.

Kelly looked back at his team and then turned to face him. She looked down, "I think I came at the wrong-"

She was interrupted when Randy grabbed her hand and led her to one of the jeeps. They got inside and immediately Adam and Trish snapped their heads around, glaring at Randy. Ted shook his head disapprovingly and slapped his forehead. "What are you doing Randy? You can't bring her with us- I'm sorry, my names Adam Copeland" Adam said as he reached over and stuck his hand out for Kelly to shake it. She gave him a small smile and shook his hand before looking at Randy. Randy didn't bother to glance in Kelly's direction, he immediately pushed Adam to face forward and drive.

As they started to drive away in full speed Trish turned in her seat. "I'm Trish Stratus and that's Ted Dibiase," she said, pointing towards Ted. Ted gave her a small salute and sighed.

"I'm Kelly," she said finally. She smiled and Randy peered down at her. She looked ever so beautiful today and he didn't have a clue why she was there. He brought his hands down his face and sighed in frustration.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" he asked worried. Kelly looked at him and immediately the smile on her face vanished. She played with her hands, not able to tell him why she was really there. Was it safe to tell Randy a second time how she felt about him? What if he rejects her again? Before she could say anything Adam hit the breaks making everyone lean forward. He stopped the car and jumped out as everyone else did the same, leaving Randy and Kelly alone.

Randy reached for the car door handle and looked back at Kelly. "Lock the doors and stay in here, okay?" he asked. Kelly nodded like an obedient child and slumped back in her seat. She watched as the FBI team rounded a house as Trish and Ted walked into it.

* * *

"Alex can you not ask me all these questions?" Eve asked him frustrated. Alex glared at her and then took a seat on the bed in their hotel room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why Mike would hurt you," he said softly as his face softened.

Eve shook her head and began to pace around the room. "I don't know why he did that. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him" she huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

Alex shot his head up and looked at Eve. "Bullshit. He doesn't deserve you, that's all" he said.

Eve gave him a crooked smile and played with the rings on her fingers. "Thanks, but I don't know if that makes me feel better" she whispered. Alex sighed and stood up from the bed, making his way in front of Eve.

"Do you want to go to Central Park?" he asked her. Eve thought for a moment and then nodded. Alex smiled at her and grabbed his sweater as Eve did the same.

* * *

Randy parked the jeep in front of the BAU office and waited as Adam, Trish and Ted jumped out. When Randy didn't budge from the driver's side, Ted poked his head through the window. "You have a lot of explaining to do," he told Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes and hit the gas once again, speeding out. While driving Kelly back to the hotel he took quick glimpses of her through the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful and peaceful. Her arm rested on the armrest as her chin was in the palm of her hand, she was looking out the window and smiling to herself. Randy felt a rush of excitement just thinking about her being next to him. She never failed to drive him crazy for her. He cleared his throat making her face him.

"So you're telling me that Eve and Alex are here as well?" he asked. Kelly nodded and kept her eyes fixed on the road. Randy frowned, "And the only reason you came here was because Eve missed me?" he asked again, suspiciously.

Kelly quickly nodded again. She chewed on her lower lip and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. So maybe she lied to Randy that that was the reason they were here, but he didn't need to know the real one. Not after how he reacted to seeing her. It was as if he'd never expected it. Wasn't the address suppose to go to her?

* * *

**So all your ideas were pretty awesome, but i already had one fixed. Lol, sorry. OH, and should we have another chapter up tonight? I am taking a little break from criminal minds, so... BUT FIRST, REVIEW. :) xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

Randy pulled up to the hotel they were staying in, which happened to be close to Randy's house. He brought his attention to Kelly, staring at her silently. Kelly nervously moved in her seat and then faced Randy. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head and immediately the side doors opened as Eve and Alex got inside. "Thanks for taking us into your house man. That hotel is mad expensive," Alex said as he pushed Kelly's luggage between him and Eve. Randy nodded and started the car up again as he drove out of the driveway.

"New York is amazing. I see why you wanted to come here. Eve and I just came back from Central Park. Awesome place, I can't wait to see more things," Alex said cheerfully as he glanced at Eve and then back at Randy.

Randy nodded and tore his eyes off the road for a second to look at Eve. She was silent and also slumped against her seat. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Eve, I'm sorry" Randy apologized.

Eve jerked up and stared at the back of his head. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not properly saying goodbye," he told her. Alex and Kelly kept quiet as they faced forward. They didn't want to be in between the awkwardness at the moment.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to" Eve mumbled under her breath. She was referring to Kelly and Randy immediately knew. The car fell silent; the only sound was the radio playing 'Baby, I love your way'.

* * *

They finally reached his house and he got out as he grabbed Kelly's luggage. He rolled it to his front door and slipped his key into the lock opening the door. Alex gawked when he walked into the house. It was huge and was basically made out of glass. He shook his head and Eve walked up beside him.

"This way" Randy led them to their rooms. Once he showed Alex and Eve their room, he walked Kelly upstairs.

She followed him into his room and he set her luggage down. She pulled in her eyebrows and stared at his room, with her arms crossed against her chest. Then she realized she was standing in Randy's room and wasn't getting her own. A part of her was mad and another part of her was excited. Excited because Randy wanted her to be with him. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her, his hot breath tickling her ear as he said, "I don't believe you."

Kelly turned around and came face to face with him. Their faces were only mere inches apart and it took all of her not to reach up and kiss his lips. "What?" she asked nervously.

"I think you're lying. You're here to see me," he said. He held her gaze and finally he chuckled and looked away. Kelly shook her head. Here comes the cocky Randy, all over again.

"You do know that Mike cheated on Eve, right?" she asked him. Randy's face hardened suddenly and he turned around to face Kelly again. Seriousness washed over his face and she watched as Randy balled his fists. Kelly began to open her mouth but he walked out of the room before she could. She followed him out the room and down the stairs. Randy started to knock on Eve's door, and she quickly opened it.

"What Randy?" Eve asked.

"Mike cheated on you?" Randy asked.

Eve looked down, and Randy took a deep breath in. "That son of a bitch" Randy spat. Alex opened his room door and stepped out. He watched as Randy paced in front of Eve's room unable to control his anger.

"It's okay…" Eve trailed off.

"It's not" Randy shot back.

"Randy" Kelly called his name. Randy ignored her and continued to think. She finally stepped behind him and touched his shoulder. "Randy" Kelly said again. He turned around and looked down at her. "It's done. All we could do is think what's after this," she told him.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, glaring. Kelly took a step back and watched as Randy's anger began to unleash. "How could he fucking break her heart and think it's going to be okay?" he asked Kelly.

"Isn't that what you did to Kelly?"

Randy looked over at Alex who leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. He shook his head at Randy. The room quickly fell silent and Kelly turned around and walked back upstairs. Eve sighed and entered her room again as she closed the door behind her. Randy glared at Alex and then unballed his fists.

"What's your problem Riley?" Randy snapped.

"I'm just telling the truth. We're here for you and Kelly. Stop snapping at her for no reason and go back upstairs and make her feel better" Alex nodded in the direction of the stairs. He walked back into his room. Randy watched him go and sighed. He slowly made his way back upstairs and into his room, closing the door on his way in.

Kelly started unpacking her clothes and Randy stepped behind her as his strong muscular arms circled around her slim waist. She stopped what she was doing and tried to capture her breath. Randy's lips fell beside Kelly's ear, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Kelly licked her lips and shook her head as she turned in his arms to face him. "No. It's not okay. I was just saying Eve needs to move on and-"

She was cut off when Randy pressed his lips against hers. Kelly was taken off guard, but within seconds her hands caressed his cheeks as she deepened the kiss. She missed tasting his lips on hers, or the way his hands roamed around her body. Their lips moved perfectly and lustfully. Randy couldn't get enough of her. At this moment he didn't want anything more than her. He picked her up as Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy set her softly down on the bed before he hovered over her. Their kiss continued to grow strong and heated. Kelly's hands found it's way to the bottom of his shirt and she immediately pulled it off. Her fingers traced his nicely chiseled abs, and she reached up to kiss him again. She started to pull off her shirt, revealing her pink and black lacy bra. Randy laid his forehead against hers, breathless. He stared at Kelly's perfect body and groaned.

"Shit" he hissed.

She peered up at him and bashed her eyelashes innocently. "What's wrong?" she asked, biting her lip.

He shook his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I need you," he whispered.

Kelly grabbed his cheeks, making him face her. She stared into his eyes and softly kissed him again. "Then have me," she whispered back.

Randy stared at her, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked nervously.

"There's nothing I'm more sure about" she told him. Kelly slipped off the purity ring from her finger and set it down on the night table before facing him. Randy's face softened, he smiled at her and began to kiss her again.

* * *

**YES. Kelly took off her purity ring for Randy. Oh dear. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you want to see happening next. REVIEW. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kelly's eyes slowly opened as the sun shined down on her face. The blankets were wrapped around her bare body and she turned in Randy's arms to face him. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep. His arm was securely around her waist and she smiled at him as she left kisses along his jaw line. After last night she was sure she didn't want anyone other than Randy. There wasn't a single guy who made her feel that amazing as he did. But there was one problem. They weren't together, and they live away from each other. Kelly sighed and closed her eyes again. It seemed like they could never be a couple because of their dreams. She almost felt sick just thinking about the idea of not being with Randy. Her hand wandered back to the night table and she felt around before she came in contact with her purity ring. She was suppose to wait after marriage, but there was something about Randy that she knew he was the one. She let go of the ring and pulled Randy's arm away from her waist as she slowly got out of bed, trying her best not to wake him up. Kelly softly creaked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She jumped into the shower and turned it on as the water began to hit her skin. She pulled her fingers through her wet blonde hair and looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what to do after this.

* * *

Layla waited at the park for Phil to come. He promised he didn't want to fight with her and only wanted to talk. But Layla had other reasons to come. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. There was no point in fighting with Phil. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't get over him. Her eyes squinted when she saw Phil jogging towards her from a distance. She pulled a hand through her light brown hair and stared at him. He had flowers in his hand and it only made Layla happy.

He finally approached her, breathless. "I got this for you" he whispered as he handed the roses to her. Layla took it and smiled at him. Her smile was so warm and welcoming, he felt relieved.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Phil stared at Layla and she shook her head and looked down.

"I really am Phil. I gave you such a hard time, and I tried to force something on you that you weren't ready for" she said sincerely.

Phil took a step towards her. "No, I'm sorry. Why can't we get married when I love you so much and can't think of any other girl than you?" he asked.

"I heard Mike cheated on Eve. It made me realize how right you were. There's so much to love than just sex and marriage. Trust is the most important. I trust you so much and over these years you proved to me why you're the world's greatest boyfriend," she said as she took a step closer to him.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked you to marry me?" Phil immediately got down on one knee and Layla gasped as she covered her mouth. Her eyes begin to water as Phil pulled out the box with the ring inside. He opened it and asked, "Will you marry me Layla El?"

Layla bit her lower lip as more tears escaped her eyes. She nodded and Phil pulled out the ring from the box as he slipped it on her finger. She grabbed the front of his shirt and reached up to kiss him. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't know how happy I am," she whispered, pulling away.

"That's all I ever want."

* * *

Kelly stood by the kitchen sink as she was cleaning the dishes from breakfast. She had on Randy's white v-neck and a pair of her shorts. She squealed when Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. Kelly turned around and leaned back against the counter as Randy left kisses along her neck. She giggled and ran her hand down his chest. "C'mon Randy, stop" she whispered. He shook his head as he continued to suck on the skin under her ear. Kelly softly gasped as her hands gripped his back muscles. He pulled away and grinned at her, showing off those pearly white teeth of his. Kelly sighed and placed her hand over the hickey Randy just left. He chuckled and went to grab his black v-neck that he left to rest on the chair.

"Where you going?" Kelly asked softly.

Randy pulled the shirt over his head, and stared back at her. "I have to get to work," he said as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Oh" is all she managed to say. "I was sort of hoping we could talk," she told him.

Randy sighed and walked closer to her as his hands rested on her waist. "We could talk when I get back, okay?"

Kelly nodded and he let go of her. She followed him to the door and he finally stopped as he turned to look around the house. "Where's Eve and Alex?" he asked curiously.

"They went out," she told him.

"And you didn't?"

Kelly nodded and bit on her lower lip. Randy had this worried look on his face, concerning Kelly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave you here alone" he whispered.

Kelly smiled widely at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to kiss him. She pulled away, "You're so cute, did you know that?" she asked.

He chuckled and kissed her one last time before letting her go and opening his front door. Kelly watched him get into his jeep and pull out of the driveway before she closed the door. She walked back into the kitchen. All she could think about was how she was going to tell Randy how she felt. Would he feel the same way? How were they ever going to make this work? She sighed and rubbed her temples. Who knew loving him could be so hard?

* * *

**Woo. Okay, so there's only two more chapters & then the epilogue. Bummer. I really loved writing this story. REVIEW :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Randy rubbed his pounding head and leaned back in his chair. The office was almost empty since it was still early in the morning. Trish walked by Randy's desk to her own. She took a seat and stared at him as she began to drink the coffee from her mug. Randy lifted his head up and stared back at her. "Oh my god, you had sex last night," she said grinning widely. Randy raised his eyebrows immediately and his face flushed. He shook his head and looked down at the papers. Trish's loud laugh echoed in the office.

"Randy had sex last night? Doesn't sound new to me" Adam said as he walked up to them. Randy glared at Adam and pulled open his drawers as he started to rummage through it.

"I thought you said you didn't find any pretty girls in L.A" Trish winked at Randy.

Randy sighed loudly and looked up at her. Ted joined them shortly after as he sat on Trish's desk. "Okay. Her name's Kelly, we use to go to the same college but I've never talked to her there. Before graduating, she told me she liked me a lot and I told her I can't feel the same way and I had to go to New York to make my dream come true. I went back to L.A, my hometown and never thought I'd see her again. But there she was standing before me as my sister's best friend. I couldn't resist anything with her; she had this power on me. I-" Randy looked down. He didn't know how to say it. Trish, Ted, and Adam continued to watch him closely. "It only took me two weeks to fall in love with her" he finally said.

Trish's face softened and she lightly clutched her heart. "That's so beautiful," she whispered.

Adam laughed and took a seat beside Randy. "So did you tell her that?"

Before Randy could reply, Trish gasped making everyone face her. "Oh my gosh. So you guys had sex last night! That is way too cute!" she squealed. Randy's face flushed again and he smiled as he looked down. Just thinking about Kelly, excited him.

"Look man, you need to tell that girl how you feel about her. I mean she's got to be precious if she still gave you another chance" Ted said taking a bite out of his apple.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, but I can't risk having anything between us. I mean this job-"

"Oh c'mon Randy. You're just going to stay single the rest of your life? There's a girl waiting to have your full attention on her and you're trying to push her away? Don't blame this on the job. You guys will be fine. Just follow your heart" Trish advised him.

Randy thought for a long time and suddenly Adam's hand came in contact with Randy's back. "Go talk to her right now. I'm giving you the day off," he said. Randy looked at him surprised. No matter how big of a fool Adam was, he was quite serious about work. It shocked him that even Adam was telling him to go on. Randy didn't think twice. He grabbed his jacket and waved to everyone before leaving.

"Good luck!" Trish yelled after him. She smiled to herself and went back to work.

* * *

Kelly sat on the couch watching some episodes of America's Next Top Model. She was starting to worry if Eve and Alex would ever show up. As she got up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, the door swung open and Randy entered. Kelly placed her hands on her hip staring at him as he entered the house. He ran up to her and before Kelly could ask why he was home early he picked her up bridal style. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "Randy, what are you doing?" she asked. He continued his way up the stairs and entered his bedroom, kicking the door close. Once he plopped Kelly down on the bed he moved in beside her.

"We have to talk," he said in a serious tone.

Kelly sat up on the bed and stared at him. "Okay…" she trailed off.

"You took off your purity ring," he whispered. Kelly looked down as the blood rushed to her cheeks. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. "Why? You never told me you were a virgin," he said.

Kelly shook her head. "I was," she whispered. "But I thought I was ready last night" she said.

"Were you?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah" she said in a hushed tone.

"I love you Kelly" Randy said suddenly. Kelly jerked her head up and stared into his eyes. All she could see was sincerity. He grabbed her hand and took it in his. "I didn't think I could fall in love with you, but it happened. I'm so crazy about you that I can't stand the thought of another guy around you," he said. He took a deep breath, "I don't know if you want me because I've hurt you so many times, and I don't expect you to-"

Kelly grabbed the front of Randy's shirt and crashed her lips against his. She smiled through the kiss they shared and finally she pulled away. "I love you too Randy" she whispered. "I'm dying to be with you."

He nodded and caressed her cheek, kissing her softly. "I promise to always be there for you and protect you over anything" he said.

Kelly giggled, "I have no doubt," she told him shaking her head. Kelly looked down again, "It's just… I have to go back to L.A," she whispered.

Randy sighed and looked away. He knew this was coming. Both Kelly and himself had different dreams. They live away from each other, and it'd be just too quick moving in with one another. "I don't mind distance," he said softly.

Kelly crawled behind him. She laid her head against his back as her arms wrapped around him. "So, you want to make this work?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm leaving tomorrow though," she told him.

* * *

**One more chapter then the epilogue? Oh god. I'm going to miss this very much. Any ideas what's going to happen? REVIEW. hopefully i have the rest up tomorrow!**


	29. Chapter 29

Kelly paced around her house. It had been one month since Kelly and Randy got together, and since she got back to L.A. Everything went well. Randy called her almost everyday, and if he couldn't call he remembered to text her. But there was one problem. Kelly's doorbell rung and she immediately ran towards it and opened it. Alex and Eve walked in together. After returning from New York, Alex had asked Eve to go on a date with him. Even though Eve couldn't still get over Mike she gave Alex a chance and they have been dating ever since. Eve pulled Kelly in for a hug. "What's wrong?" Eve asked Kelly.

Kelly sighed and took a seat on the steps. She buried her head in the palm of her hands. Alex and Eve exchanged glances. "What is it Kel?" Alex asked.

"I'm pregnant" Kelly whispered.

Eve's mouth dropped. She looked at Alex wide eye. Alex closed his eyes trying to process what Kelly had just told him. He couldn't understand how Kelly got pregnant. "How…" he trailed off.

"Randy and I had sex when we went to New York. We didn't use protection and I wasn't on any birth control since I was wearing a purity ring. It was just all in the moment" she said worried. She had no clue how to explain this to Randy. A baby in their life already? He wouldn't want that. Not with what he was doing at the moment.

"Look, Kelly, you have to get ready. We need to leave for Phil and Layla's wedding right now. Randy will be there, you can explain it to him later" Eve said slowly. She didn't want Kelly getting mad at her. Kelly nodded and stood up to go find something to wear. Eve faced Alex once Kelly was gone. "What do you think will happen?" she asked him.

Alex shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Eve and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Hopefully Randy won't freak out" he whispered, so Kelly wouldn't be able to hear them talk. Eve nodded and laid her head on Alex's chest.

Kelly stood in front of her mirror adjusting the white strapless dress. It fell short to her mid thighs, and had a glittery silver lining right under her bust. She stood straight and smiled a little at her reflection. A part of her was really excited to see Randy and the other part of her was scared. Kelly grabbed her clutch and made her way back downstairs.

Eve smiled up at her as she approached them. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

"Thanks" Kelly said, pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

They arrived to the chapel where the wedding was taking place. People stood outside waiting for more people to arrive. Kelly was in the circle with Eve and Alex. Her eyes wandered the driveway to see if Randy was coming. He promised he'd be here. Finally a black jeep pulled in and he stepped out of it. He was wearing a white button down. Over the course of the month Randy's scruffy beard returned and he looked sexy as hell. Once his eyes laid on her, he smirked and jogged towards her. Kelly ran up to him. Randy wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as Kelly started to kiss him. She missed everything about him. She giggled when he set her back down.

"Babe, I missed you," he rasped. Kelly closed her eyes as the chills went down her spine.

She bit down on her lower lip and looked up to meet his gaze. "I miss you too," she whispered back. Randy grabbed Kelly's hand and started to lead her somewhere.

"Where are you guys going? The wedding's about to start!" Eve yelled after them.

Randy shrugged and continued to lead Kelly to the back of the chapel. Once they made it there he had her backed against the wall. Kelly shook her head and grinned at him. He played with her hair and met her eyes.

"God, I've missed kissing you," he whispered. His lips came in contact with hers and immediately Kelly gripped his back. Slowly he made his way along Kelly's jaw and finally to her neck.

She gasped and slightly pushed him. "Randy you can't. The wedding's going to start," she whispered. He shook his head and continued to suck on her skin. "C'mon Randy, I have to tell you something" she begged. Randy finally pulled his lips off her neck and stared at her. Kelly looked down as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. Randy's hands immediately fell from her waist. He looked at her surprised. He never expected to hear this, so soon.

"Guys! Come inside, they're going to exchange their vows!" Alex yelled. Randy and Kelly snapped their heads in his direction. Finally Randy walked away with Alex as Kelly stood leaning against the wall. She sighed loudly and walked behind them back into the chapel.

* * *

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife," the priest said as Phil and Layla kissed. They finally pulled away and looked out to the crowd as everyone clapped and cheered. Layla and Phil walked down the aisle and past Kelly. Kelly looked at Randy who stayed quiet. He was just staring at Phil and Layla who were heading outside.

After everyone left the chapel, only Randy and Kelly remained. Randy walked up to her and grabbed her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry for reacting that way" he apologized. Kelly continued to look down. "I'm more than happy to have you and a mini us," he told her. Kelly finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and brought his lips down to hers. "I don't want to force you to move to New York with me, but I'd really like you to come there" he said.

Kelly thought for a moment, "I guess I could find another fashion designing job there. I mean I don't want you to quit your job," she said.

Randy kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. And I'm ready for us, I promise" he said.

Kelly nodded and played with the buttons on his shirt. She looked up and kissed the side of his mouth. "So do you like a boy or a girl?" she asked, as she bit down on her lower lip.

Randy chuckled and then shrugged. "I'm happy with any baby, because it's going to be ours" he said. Kelly laid her head against his chest.

Sometimes you don't trust people with your heart because you're afraid people would break it and hand it back to you. You're scared to make it work because you might make a mistake. But it's all about giving that heart a break from all its wounds. Restoring a relationship might be one of the hardest things in life, but it's worth it in the long run.

* * *

**Happy? Lol. So i'll post the epilogue sometime today. I just wanted to say thanks for being the best reviewers and readers of this story and all my other stories. I came on fanfiction not expecting a lot of people to read my stories. But we got a lot of Relly fans don't we? I use to come here and i wasn't that happy with the Relly stories, thought i should create one myself. Should we celebrate that aj/punk were not the only famous couple? lol. This was honestly the best thing i've ever did. I'm turning 18 next year and i kinda thought i needed to move on. I don't watch wwe anymore, and i am quite upset Kelly left, but things happen right? Anyways thanks for giving me a great experience. Much love to all the readers who stuck with me since the beginning, and all the readers who reviewed all the time. You guys are awesome. Sometimes it's your comments that make my day. Merry Christmas! And i hope you guys get everything you want. Love you all, and make sure to stick around for the epilogue. Last time i ask... REVIEW? xoxoxo :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"Josh! Stop! Joshua!" Eve yelled as she chased her nephew around the chapel. Alex took the opposite direction of Eve as he tried to corner Josh.

"Hey buddy. Come to uncle Alex" Alex cooed.

Josh grinned widely at Alex. His blonde hair fell in his face and he laughed out loud in his most cutest way. Just when Alex was jumping in to grab him, Josh turned around and started running, finally landing in Eve's arms. Eve picked him up and scowled. "Josh, no. Let's get this bowtie on you" she said. Josh started to squirm in her arms, and Eve handed him to Alex as she was trying to fix his bowtie. Joshua was none other than Kelly and Randy's 3-year-old son. After more than 3 years Randy proposed to Kelly. Today was their wedding day and they were finally going to get married. Randy wanted to wait until Josh was a little grown, so he could see his parents get married.

"I want go!" Josh giggled in Eve's face.

Eve shook her head and gave him a stern expression. "No. We have to get you on stage! C'mon" she said as she took Josh from Alex and started walking up to the stage.

Randy was waiting nervously for Kelly to come down the aisle. He took a quick glance at his son. Joshua looked like him but with Kelly's hair colour. He had blue eyes and some pinchable cheeks. Randy gave the little guy thumbs up. Josh returned the thumbs up and buried his face in Alex's leg. Randy could see Phil who was holding their 2-year-old child and Layla making their way inside the chapel. Layla was pregnant again. Trish, Adam and Ted were already sitting in the front waiting for the ceremony to begin. Finally his eyes fell on Kelly who made her way down the aisle. Randy felt like his breath was being taken away. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. He didn't think he could see anyone more beautiful than her.

Josh perked up, "Mommy!" he yelled. Everyone's attention went to Joshua and they starting laughing. Josh hid behind Alex again, and Kelly giggled and made her way up the steps. Randy took her hand and helped her up.

* * *

"Kelly, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

"Randy, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss-" the priest stopped talking, when Randy grabbed Kelly's waist softly and pressed his lips on hers. Everyone clapped and stood up. Kelly pulled away from Randy and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you so much" she whispered, so only the two could hear.

"I love you too, baby" he said before he kissed her again. Joshua ran from behind Alex and hugged both Randy and Kelly's legs.

Randy picked up Josh and Kelly gave him a kiss. "What did you like best?" she asked Josh as she fixed his shirt.

Joshua laid his head on Randy's shoulder and started to suck on his thumb. He pulled it out and said, "When daddy kissed mommy!"

Randy chuckled, "Yeah that was my favourite part too buddy," he said. Kelly lightly pushed him and Randy grabbed her hand as they started walking down the aisle. He was tightly holding on to both Joshua and Kelly.

They finally reached outside and Kelly turned to face Eve and Alex. "Meet us back at the house?" she asked them. Eve and Alex nodded. Kelly hugged them tightly and got into the limo. Randy kept Joshua on his lap as he continued to stare at Kelly, mesmerized. Kelly looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm glad I found you again," he said as he played with Joshua's hands. Kelly looked down as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Randy reached over and took her hands in his. "We're forever babe" he whispered. Kelly smiled up at him. This was the best day ever.

* * *

"Here's to Kelly and Randy!" Alex said as he raised his glass with champagne in it. Everyone cheered and raised their glasses before taking their first swing. Everyone was back at Randy and Kelly's house, in their backyard. It was night and Kelly wore a dark red evening dress. Her blonde hair was left out in loose curls, and she was holding on to Joshua.

Once Phil and Layla approached her, she let down Josh to play with Emily. Josh chased Emily around the parents as they started giggling. Kelly looked at Layla's bulging stomach. "Oh sweet Jesus" she whispered.

Layla giggled and linked her arm in Phil's. "I should be expecting soon," she said.

Kelly nodded, "I can tell," she laughed.

Eve and Alex joined them shortly afterwards and finally Phil spoke for the first time tonight, "I'm glad you guys are married. Randy needed this more than anything. You guys are absolutely perfect for each other," he told her.

Kelly glanced in Randy's way, he was engaged in a conversation with Adam and Ted. "Yeah" she said smiling. She looked at Phil, and the rest. "Thanks for making it to New York guys. It means the world. I wish we got to visit you often" she said.

Alex nodded and held onto Eve's waist. "Well we're here now, so let's make the most of it!" he said cheerfully. Eve laughed and took a swing from her glass and so did the rest of them.

Kelly walked up to Randy and got on her tiptoes as she kissed his cheek. He looked over at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Adam smiled at them and brought his attention to Randy. "Randy, feel free to take as many personal days you want," he informed.

Randy nodded. "Thanks man" he whispered. Adam and Ted walked away leaving the two alone. Kelly caressed Randy's cheek and smiled widely. Randy smiled cheekily down at her.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I think we can have a celebration tonight."

Kelly giggled and looked up at him and suddenly Joshua started tugging on Randy's pants. Randy picked him up and Kelly looked at Josh before Randy. "Only after you read him his bedtime story," she teased.

"I don't want to sleep" Josh said burying his head in Randy's shoulder.

Randy grabbed Kelly's hand and brought her ear to his lips. "I'm getting cockblocked by my own son" he whispered. Kelly shook her head and laughed out loud.

"I love you," she repeated for the hundredth time today.

"And I love you too" he said.

"I love you more!" Josh said perking up. Randy and Kelly laughed together, and finally they started to get back to their guests. Everything worked out perfectly. Who would've guessed that all of this happened in just 4 years?

* * *

**I love you guys. Thanks for being amazing. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year. :)**


End file.
